Remember Me
by Royal Maiden
Summary: When Kim leaves the team Tommy receives a letter from her but it's not that letter.
1. Prologue

**Author's****notes**:

This is my first ever attempt for a Power Rangers story bare with me.

I never liked the way that they chose to write Kimberly off the show. I mean first with her going off to Florida after what it took to have her stay in Angel Grove once her mother remarried and then with the letter. So with a tiny little rewrite of this story I have my way for Kim to leave the team. The whole story arc with evil Katherine and Coach Schmidt never happened instead she leaves during the quest for the Zeo crystals similar to Aisha but with a different reason much closer to home.

On Kim's quest she she goes ten years into her past in Angel Grove. During this time she does meet Katherine who was one of her ballet classmates for a summer before Kat returned to Australia until her parents moved back to Angel Grove permanently for her senior year of high school.

I am not really gonna get into that time line too much except with bits and pieces here and there. This not a story of her leaving the team but a story about her being reunited with the team.

It goes without saying that I do not own anything but the plot. That is my own. Characters and what not are owned by the copy write holders.

Also be warned that I have no beta reader so there are bound to be typos.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Tommy,<em>

_If you are reading this it means that I have sent Kat to take my place on the team. I know you most likely won't understand why I chose not to return and I know you must be hurt and confused. But this is something I must do._

_I never told anyone this before but when my parents were getting a divorce my mother and father got into a heated argument in which caused my mother to miscarry the baby that she did not know she was pregnant with. When I went back in time to find my shard of the Zeo shard I was able to prevent the miscarriage by preventing my father from accidentally knocking my mother down the stairs. I feel it is my duty to this baby to protect them. My mother and my future brother or sister need their big sister to help take care of them._

_Please do not think that I am throwing away our relationship on a whim. I do realize that when Kat returns to our time that my memory of the past ten years will be rewritten meaning that I will not remember you or my time as a ranger. But know this I love you and even if I do not know you I will always love you. We are like two halves of the same soul. I am confident that we will find each other again, someday._

_All of my love,_

_Kimberly_

* * *

><p>It had been eight years since the quest for the Zeo Crystals, eight years since he received the letter that tore his world apart, it had been eight years since he last saw his other half. To be honest he didn't know why he was thinking of her after all this time. Lord knows after how he had searched for her both while on duty and after. It was like her and her mother both dropped off the face of the earth after her parents divorced. Billy was able to pull vague memories of her mother remarrying and leaving Angel Grove when they were eight or nine years old. Billy could not remember to where they had moved to or the name of the man that her mom married.<p>

He had tried to move on, hell he even tried to date her replacement for a short time during the end of his senior year of high school but all it did was make him miss her more. The team was never the same without her and once their time as rangers ended so did most contact between him and the others. Sure there was a letter here and a Christmas card there but the bond of the team had long since broken.

Jason joined the army and was a medic last time he checked in with him. Tommy found out that Jason he was deployed somewhere into the Middle East.

Billy left to the distant planet Aquitar and no one has really heard from him since.

Zack was off in Europe somewhere no one really knew what he did after he left for the teen youth summit. He pretty much dropped off the face of the earth from the other rangers. They all got a post card once in a blue moon but that is about it.

Trini died in a car crash up in San Francisco three years ago. She was hit by a underage drunk driver. The kid walked away with minimal bumps and bruises while she was on life support during the last week of her life. It tore him up that he could not fulfill her dying wish of being able to say good bye to her dearest friend.

Adam and Tanya married straight out of college, right now enjoying the suburban life somewhere in the Midwest. Adam joined an up and coming law firm and Tanya was a stay at home mom. They are currently waiting on the birth of their second child.

Rocky after injuring his back during the Maligore incident he decided to take his passion for food to the next level and went to Le Cordon Bleu School of culinary arts in France he became a top chef in New York. To Tommy's knowledge he wasn't seeing anyone seriously.

Aisha is still in Africa since she gave Tanya the Zeo shard she Did not remember her time as a ranger but with the help of Rocky, Adam, and Tanya she was able to learn about her original past; she was overwhelmed with the truth that she closed herself off from everyone for months as she dealt with the conflicting time lines.

And as for Kat, she left for London shortly after graduation to study Ballet with the Royal Ballet, to my knowledge she is still in England dancing. He really didn't pay much attention to her comings and goings.

As for him, the so called greatest ranger of all time. 'Greatest Ranger of all time what a joke.' he scoffed. 'How could he be the greatest ranger of all time when I can't even find my crane? Is she even my crane anymore? Knowing my luck she's probably married with kids by now.' he shook his head. Life had been okay for him.

Right out of high school he professional race car driver with his uncle for a year before realizing that the only reason he was doing it was to hold onto the adrenalin rush that he felt as a ranger. It was a flimsy substitute at best but being a ranger was the last tie he had to Kim and he did not want to give up the feel of his heart racing as it went into battle.

After racing he enrolled himself into UC Irvine and graduated with a doctorate in paleontology with top marks. He had a short mission with the other red rangers with the exception of Rocky, he didn't want anything to do with the mission in fear of causing harm to his already fragile back, to destroy Serpentina on the moon. Then he left for an island in the pacific for research on merging dinosaur DNA and technology. That little endeavor did not go to well when a mutant named Mesogog blew up the island and everyone but him with it. He left the island with three. Gem stones that he believed could be part of the comet that destroyed the dinosaurs. Realizing that these stones had power enough to make a new ranger team he decided to lay low in a quiet town in California that reminded him allot of Angel Grove named Reefside. Thus becoming a mild mannered high school science teacher about to start his first day at the new job.


	2. 1: History Repeats Itself, Yet Again

**Author's****notes: **I want to thank all of you who have commented and who have favored this story.

I will get updates as fast as I am satisfied with what I read with them but I will have to warn you words and me do not mix well at all. I am an artist not a writer. I tend to draw a picture when I want to tell a story.

Once again I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: History Repeats Itself, Yet Again...<strong>

The first day of school did not go as planned at all for the new Science teacher of Reefside High. All that Dr. Thomas Oliver or Tommy as he is more commonly known as wanted to do is go to work, teach his classes, make a small detour to the museum to pick up the dating reports of a fossilized jaw bone he found two weeks ago in the woods around the back of his house, grab a bite to eat at his favorite neighborhood Chinese restaurant, go over his lesson plans for the next day, and then pass out.

'But of course did that happen? Nooo… late on my first day on the job. Had a run in with Principle-zilla; that woman honestly should not be anywhere near children with the mindset she has. I wonder if she is related to Rita somehow. Had that noisy blonde girl that I can't even remember what she said her name was grill me because and I quote I look too young to be a teacher. Normally being told looking young should be a compliment. Why do I have to sit and explained that; why yes tall blonde girl that I don't remember your name, I did go to school for six years just to get that fancy little doctor title stuck in front of my name. Got saddled with detention duty by none other than Principle-zilla all because I just had to attempt to go out the front door like a normal person. Went to the museum to get my report only to be nearly eaten by a robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex instead. Then have my secret lab get broken into by those three heathens that I was being forced to be a glorified baby sitter to and have them jack the dino gems that I have painstakingly had hidden away for the past year. Have the non-annoying one get kidnapped by a pack of trianadones that **I**** HELPED**** CREATE!** Having to talk those three into becoming the next generation of rangers which I must admit may not have been the best move but I didn't have any other choice the gems bonded to them. Oh and to top off this crappy day Egg Roll Emperor was closed for renovations.'

"Why did I choose this life again?" he asked himself for what had to be the twentieth time that night.

"Oh yeah, to protect the planet from crazed nut jobs who wants to take over the world, again." he sarcastically answered himself as he shoved a particularly unappetizing hungry man dinner into the microwave.

Over the past few years he had grown a bit bitter about having the world's fate in his hands. Sometimes he had wondered how long he would be paying the price of being the evil green ranger all those years ago or if he just had really shitty karma from a past lifetime. At this point he just really didn't care anymore. He was just gonna smile and pretend that it wasn't going to bother him. He honestly could not remember when he last enjoyed saving the world. It sure as hell wasn't during his time as a red. First off he really couldn't stand the color and second he could have done without the whack-job who replaced Zordon.

'Whose idea of a sick joke that it would be smart to play twenty questions whenever a monster was sent down to destroy the world?'

"The new rangers are going to more difficult to handle then trying to make Bulk and Skull completely give up being annoying." He mused.

Conner the new red was the school's star soccer player with a big chip on his shoulder that Tommy believed that either one of the boy's teammates or himself will probably feed the jock to his own zord. His money was that Kira would beat both him and Ethan to it. Conner sure knew how to put his foot in his mouth it's a wonder that nobody has beat the living crap out of him yet.

Ethan had the intelligence of Billy and the snappy come backs Zack. However his obsession with video games made it difficult to get the boy to train at all. Not to mention his endless bickering with Conner would drive a lesser person to drink. No wonder Rita always had headaches when having to deal with the rangers when he was a kid.

'How did Zordon not teleport us to a distant deserted planet and leave us there?'

Then there was Kira the yellow ranger and only girl. He was thankful that the power chose to make her yellow instead of pink like the original pterodactyl ranger. It was bad enough that the power chose pterodactyl for the third power ranger it would have been damn near impossible to see her in pink. Kira reminded him allot of Kim not only because of her powers, the fact that she had a smart remark to nearly anything you tossed at her and also the fact that she sang as well didn't help matters. It just once again reminded him of what he had lost and that in all honesty was the last thing he needed.

'Tommy, you need to quit focusing on that. It's going to make you even more bitter then you already are.' He chastised himself for the umpteenth millionth time. 'It's not like thinking about her will magically make her appear in front of you. If it did she would have never left your site from the first moment you saw her sitting in the bleachers with Trini at that karate tournament at the youth center all those years ago.'

"Dr. O. Dr. O? Dr. O? Hey Dr. O!" Kira called trying to get the good doctor's attention from his inner rant causing said doctor to ungracefully fall from his perch on the corner of his desk to the floor.

"Dude, that there was hi-larious." Conner chuckled.

"What did I say about calling me dude, Conner?"

The red clad teen replied that he was not to on pain of having to clean the zords with a toothbrush for a month."

"And don't forget it." Dr. O eyed the jock for good measure. "Now Kira, what can I do for you?"

"My band is playing their first gig tonight and I was wondering if you would come. I know it's a bit short notice and you probably have more important things to do…"

"I would be delighted Kira."

"…It's just that it's my first ever preform…. You will!" Kira beamed "You'll go?"

"Yes Kira. That is, if you tell me where it's going to be at and when." He joked.

Kira totally ignoring the teacher's intent raddled off the address for Haley's Cyber Cafe stressing for him to be there at seven before giving her mentor the quickest of hugs and bounced off.

"Hey why didn't we get a hug when we said we'd come?" Conner whined.

"All in the delivery Conner, it's all in the delivery." Tommy shook his head absent mildly and left the school for the day.

The male rangers watched as their mentor left the building dumbfounded at their science teacher's comeback. Neither one thought that Dr. O had a sense of humor.

"Dude, do you have the time"

Choosing to ignore the dude comment Ethan checked his watch "Four forty seven, why got a hot date or something?"

"Crap, I'm late. I gotta go, see ya." Conner called over his shoulder as he ran off.

"And then there was one." Ethan sighed.

* * *

><p>"My Lord Mesogog, we have been able to secure the energy source but we are unable to open it from it's protective shell." Zeltrax bowed before his master.<p>

"Well then, I guess that we should extend an invitation to the good Dr. Oliver." The mutant smirked and returned his focus to the computer monitor in front of him. 'Soon, yes very soon everything will fall into place."

An hour later Zeltrax returned with his master's desired guest in tow. "My lord I have brought you the prisoner." Zeltrax bowed.

Tommy at this point was beyond annoyed. Now granted when he was younger he was captured at least once a month but he was rather proud that it had been over eight years since the last time he was dragged in front of the main bad guy. He took a look around his surroundings and figured it was either going to be brain washing or torture.

"Tie him to the life force extractor." the villain motioned.

'Torture then. Wonderful.'

"What do you want of me?" Tommy asked knowing it was a bit useless to try to put too much of a struggle up. There were frankly way too many enemies to fight. It was better to conserve your strength and get what you can out of the villain's monolog and boy did villains love to monolog. It only took three years to finally get that lesson but he had stupidity and youth to blame on that.

"How rude of me not to explain." the mutant smiled as he watched his minions buckle the good doctor into the machine.

'Like clockwork.'

"It's really quite simple you see." the lizard pulled a rock from his cloak. "My senses tell me that this stone encases a power source that would be most useful to me." he paused for effect. "Alas all of my efforts to retrieve this power source have been let's say less then successful." he pointed a talon to the prisoner "That's where you come in."

"Sorry, can't help you with that there. I'm just a run of the mill high school teacher." Tommy smiled his best 'I'm lying and I know you know I'm lying' grin.

Mesogog chuckled "Really? A run of a mill high school teacher who just taught three colorful brats to become power rangers." he paused "I know that you know what's inside this stone and you are going to help me get it out or I promise you that you will not like the consequences." he threatened the trapped man with a strange device. "Once I access the power within this rock my dream of returning the planet to it's prehistoric roots will be reality."

"Why can't you just want to rule the world like the other sickos before you?" the doctor sighed "Again sorry can't help you." Tommy shrugged.

Mesogog glared "Are you going to tell me how to open that stone or not?"

"Take a wild guess." Tommy smirked

"Have it your way then, Dr. Oliver." the villain flipped a switch "Why must the do-gooders always be so stubborn?"

"First lesson in do-gooder class I guess but I can't say for sure I think I slept in that day." Tommy replied cheekily.

He didn't know how long it would take the kids or hopefully Haley to figure out that he was missing and for them to come up with a plan to rescue him. Because in all honesty, even though he has been prepared to die in duty for the past ten years didn't mean that he didn't want to live. All he could do was hope that he could keep the baddies talking long enough. He was at the point of kissing his sorry butt good bye when a series of explosions sounded not too far away. 'Oh thank the power.'

"Dr. O did you miss us?" Conner smirked behind his helmet when the good doctor smiled and commented about how long they took as he rubbed his newly freed wrists.

The rest of the island visit and the following battle passed as a blur for everyone that was involved all anyone knew is that Tommy was free, he was the new black ranger, and Haley's double mocha brownies were truly evil. As the others at the Cyber Cafe were digging into another batch of brownies Tommy announced that he needed to head out.

"Where are you off to?" Haley questioned as she picked up the now empty serving plate.

Tommy leaned on the back of the couch behind the other two male rangers sitting. "Shopping," he answered. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious lack of black in there."

"Hey Dr. O could you give me a lift home? My car is in the shop."

Tommy nodded he was in a generous mood since they did rescue him and all. "Grab your bag and meet me outside, Connor."

"Sweet!"

The drive to the red clad teenager's house was filled with dumb questions on Connor's side and monosyllable answers from Dr. Oliver. Tommy spent his time contemplating on different ways to hide Connor's body and why did he agree to take Connor home. By the time that Connor hopped out of the jeep not even bothering to open the door or saying goodbye. As the new black ranger was putting the jeep into reverse to get his happy butt far, far away from Conner for the day he noticed innocently perched on the back seat right smack in the middle of the rear view mirror was a bright red duffel bag. 'Couldn't let me leave fast enough could you karma?'

Tossing his car into park and trekking his way up the drive way duffel bag in hand Tommy came up with a few new locations to store Conner's body. Just as he was about to knock the front door opened on it's own accord startling both the person behind the door and Tommy.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here." She held a hand to her heart. "You startled me and that isn't easy to do. Could I help you with something?" Waiting for the stranger at her door to say anything she noticed the bag in the man's hand oblivious to the inner turmoil that the man in front of her was having.

"Conner's bag…" she beamed "Forgive my little brother I swear if his head wasn't attached to him I swear he'd lose it. Hold on let me get him." she turned her head and yelled over her shoulder.

"What!" Conner whined as he drugged his feet to the front door. "Oh, hey Dr. O I thought you all ready left. Hey that looks like my bag!"

"That's because it is your bag, you over grown dufus. Wait rewind that, your Dr. O? I've heard so much about you. Where are my manors? Hi um, I'm Conner's older sister Kimberly, Kimberly McKnight it's a pleasure to meet you Conner goes on and on about you." the petite brunette held out her hand.


	3. 2: Meet the McKnights

**Author's ****note:** I was originally going to have them meet at an Open House but then I stopped to think do schools even do that anymore? Then there was the idea of maybe having her bump into him at Haley's but since she was already a local wouldn't Haley have meet her and told Tommy about it. The third idea was to have them both siding a couple of bleachers away at one of Conner's soccer games and meeting when Conner won the game but that didn't feel right, just too many people.

Anywho still don't own anything even the iPad (which does make it a pain to get the files onto this sight but does give me the ease to type whenever I feel like writing.) I am typing this on. That belongs to my work.

Thanks again for continuing on to this chapter. I am planning on either eight or nine chapters long but that may change because I keep on altering the events in the story line.

I am not sure if I will have another chapter up this week or not since I do need to do some major cleaning (and cooking) for Thanksgiving since it is at my home not to mention evil, evil Black Friday shopping. Yes, I am one of those crazy people that start shopping at midnight and don't stop until late afternoon on Friday. But that is only due to the husband falling asleep. I would so be shopping until the the stores close on Friday if my bag holder wouldn't tire out.

I'm rambling now… Anywho for those who celebrate it Happy Thanksgiving; for those who don't Happy Thursday! Shutting up now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Meet the McKnights<strong>

'It can't be. But it is. After I start to finally accept that I will never find her she appears out of nowhere right in front of me. I know you want to Tommy but whatever you do don't hug her. She doesn't know who you are. So don't scare her off. Please for the love of everything good and pure don't scare her off.'

"Tommy Oliver." he numbly shook her hand feeling the same sparks he hadn't felt in such a long time.

Her hair was longer and slightly darker then he remembered. She was a tiny bit curvier then she was as a teenager. Not that he minded that at all. He would know her anywhere, his beautiful, his petite pink princess, Kimberly.

'But what was with the different name? She introduced herself as Kimberly McKnight what happened to Hart? Is she married?' He glanced at her left hand. 'No ring and no ring mark but that doesn't mean that she's not married. Tommy get ahold of yourself. You can look death in the eye and laugh a five foot two woman should not freak you out for heaven's sake.'

"Hey Dr. O you look like you just swallowed a dung beetle." Conner stated the obvious.

"Conner that's incredibly rude. Don't say things like that that." She whipped her head around to chastise her little brother. "You do look a little green about the gills Dr. Oliver come in and sit down for a bit. Conner, make yourself useful and grab your poor teacher a water. It's the least you could do for the man after he returned you bag." she chastised. "I apologize about him I would say that he was dropped on his head at birth but believe it or not his twin, Eric is more clueless then he is."

'Oh dear god there are two Conners. Wasn't one enough for this world?'

The look of absolute horror that crossed Tommy's face caused Kimberly to giggle as she told him that every time she tells someone about her brothers having a twin they always have the same look on their face. Like someone told had them that Christmas has been canceled forever. Tommy could not help but chuckle at this. Kim always did have a way to make him smile. As she led him to the living room to sit down he took this opportunity to check out some of the photos of all shapes and sizes littering the walls while savoring the feel of her tiny fingers grasping onto his much larger ones.

A quick smile ghosted his face when he glanced at a family portrait depicting a long haired teenage Kim, two child sized Conners which was still causing him to shudder at the mere idea of there being two of them, her mother, and what he had determined to be the step dad. 'She must have taken her step dad's name when her mother remarried.' He mused. 'So she isn't married.' His inner self did a little happy jig at that realization.

"So it's Conner, his twin, you and your parents that live here right?" he asked trying to get more information on Kim.

She replied that their dad was on one of the flights that hit the second tower and her mom remarried a French painter last year. The boys didn't want to move to France so she became their legal guardian and their mother signed over the family home. Eric the elder twin was currently up north in Blue Bay Harbor going to an academy specializing in Asian culture. She then went on to tell him that she was an exchange student at its sister school in Japan during her last year of high school. Tommy asked about if she liked Japan and she started to gush about the sites she saw and the people she met. Plus the fact that she wished that she would of been able to shop more but her dinky dorm room had next to closet space.

"So how do you like Reefside so far?" Kimberly decided to turn the conversation onto her brother's science teacher.

"It's nice place. It actually reminds me allot of where my parents live, Angel Grove."

"Get out of town! You're from Angel Grove? I used to live there before the twins were born. Talk about a small world. Wow." She rambled on "I was so sad when we moved but when mom married dad and dad's job transferred him here everything just worked out. I still wonder from time to time what ever happened to my class mates and friends. I remember how two boys in my second grade class, Farkus and Eugene i think their names were used to follow me and my best friend at the time Trini all over the playground. I think they had a crush on us. It was kinda creepy how they would just pop up wherever we were." she made a gagging noise.

"Oh yes, Bulk and Skull... they never did outgrow that stalker phase. At least i don't think they did. For a while they were even trying to uncover the identities of the power rangers but they were never able to figure it out. I bumped into them a couple of years ago Bulk owns a resort and Skull is a classical pianist of all things."

She laughed out loud. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish. Man, you should've seen Jason's face when I told him. It was priceless."

"Jason?" she cocked her head.

"Jason Scott, one of my closest friends." he clarified "We meet at a karate match when I first moved to Angel Grove. We tied for first place and after a ruff spot we had been best of friends ever since."

"Like I said before it's a small world. He and I were desk mates back in the third grade that is until we moved. I was constantly telling him he was weird because he had a first name for a last name. I remember him and my next door neighbor; I think his name was Jack or Zack anyways, they used to get in fights because whatever his name was used to take the red hard ball leaving Jason nothing but the wimpy colors as he put it. His obsession with red stuck with me I guess." She laughed. "Do you by any chance know Trini, ah her last name escapes me at the moment. I know it. It's on the tip of my tongue. It started with a Kaa sound, Kan, Qwa, Kwan! That was it Trini Kwan. Do you know What Trini is up to?"

The current black ranger's smile fell. He was hoping since she mentioned Trini's name the first time that she wouldn't bring her up again. Remorsefully he told her the news on how the original yellow ranger was driving home from the movies when she was side swiped by a teenager high on narcotics and her week long battle on life support. He didn't have the heart to tell Kimberly that in a different time line Trini and she were the closest of friends and that Trini's final words were about Kim.

Even though to her memory, she and Trini were only good friends for a short time. It still pained her to know that a friend no matter how brief that friendship was died years before their time senselessly. After taking some time to collect herself and to dry her eyes she asked about what she called her brainy blood-brother, Billy. Tommy replied to the best of his ability that Billy graduated high school early and now works with government on things he had no idea about. He also told her that no one has really spoken to Billy since he left due to secrecy on his job. He asked about the blood brother bit even though he already knew the story that shortly after the two former rangers started kindergarten Kim somehow got it into her head that if the two did a blood oath that she would somehow get some of Billy's smarts and he would get some of her athleticism. When Kimberly originally told him the story she full heartily believed that it worked. This Kim believed that it worked but had no way to prove it.

"Wow, you know I bet if my family had stayed in Angel Grove we probably would have known each other then." Kim trailed off as she looked into the dark pools of chocolate brown eyes of his. Not sure what she saw in them but it wasn't unwelcome either. "I uh I better go see what's taking Conner so long." she adverted her eyes and left her brother's teacher alone to his thoughts.

Tommy's ego puffed itself out a tiny bit knowing that he still had an effect on her savoring the light blush coating her cheeks But he was unsure on where to go from there. He could tell her the truth that once upon a time she used to dawn pink spandex to fight aliens bent on taking over the world oh and by the way we dated for three of those years. 'That would go over well. I'm pretty sure she would have me committed if I told her that or at the very least get him fired and want him to stay far far away from her and her family.' Or he could let her get to know him again and slowly let her discover their shared past. Option number two was looking like the one to go for and an idea was forming when he saw the two siblings returning from the kitchen.

"Look at the time; if I don't get my tail in gear dinner will be late. I'm sorry I got to leave the two of you but groceries don't buy themselves. It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Oliver you are welcome to stay for dinner if not I hope we will bump into each other again." she grabbed her neglected purse off the coffee table and left.

"Dr. O not that I mind you talking to my sister and all but you were acting like you saw a ghost or something."

"Conner I know you guys watched my video diary, did you notice that someone looked familiar to you?" hoping that the red ranger would figure it out without him having to spell it out for him.

"Yeah you were in them."

'For the love of...' Tommy mentally slapped himself 'And Conner is supposed to be the smart twin.'

"Conner, did you notice that the first pink ranger looked familiar to you?'

Conner gave his mentor a confused look not really understanding what his teacher was getting at.

"Look Conner this is going to be a little hard for me to explain here without some key items to the story on hand. Just meet me before classes start tomorrow and I will explain everything to you. Okay?"

The red ranger vacantly nodded still not getting what his teacher was trying to get at.

"Oh and Conner I got one question all I need is a yes or no answer. Nothing else..." Tommy waited for the teen to agree and prepared for the future teasing he was about to get. "Is your sister currently seeing anybody?"


	4. 3: Explanations

**Author's**** Notes**: I hope everyone had a great turkey day. I know I did with the exceptions of dislocating my wrist for the 500th time and this blasted cough I can't seem to get rid of. Both are thanks to crazy shopping.

Anywho, thank you all for the reviews and favs. They totally make my day.

I still own nothing.

Originally I was thinking about splitting this chapter but couldn't find a place I would be happy to have it split so you get a longer chapter instead.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Explanations<strong>

During the near nonstop ribbing from Conner Tommy was able to determine that Kimberly was in fact single and hasn't had a boyfriend since the 'ass of a gymnast' as Conner eloquently put it from Miami toyed with her emotions and dropped her so he could quote focus on his career while she concentrated on college.

Kimberly thought it was love and the jerk found her as a challenge. She was pissed when in less then a week later she found out that he was seeing one of her dorm mates; the one that Conner told his teacher was a down right skanky ho. He then went on to tell Dr. Oliver about how Kim had discovered them in detail; doing what Conner called the freaky freak on Kim's bed. Kim was so pissed she opened up a can of whoop ass on the two of them right then and there. Which caused both rangers to shudder. Conner because he had been on the receiving end of his sister's anger far too many times to attempt to count and Tommy because he remembered how scary the original pink ranger could be when she was mad. There was a reason why Lord Zedd wanted her as his wife and it wasn't because she was cute.

"Never piss Kim off." Conner warned "She went to super secret ninja school in Japan and she knows how to breath fire. One time Eric and I stole her diary and accidentally put it through the washing machine. Man,she was so pissed, she melted our bikes together. Dad had to borrow the jaws of life to get them separated." Letting Tommy mull on that. This new Kimberly was defiantly scarier the the old one and that was saying something.

Even though Tommy wanted nothing more then to have dinner with Kimberly even with Conner sitting at the same table; he knew that he needed time to regroup and think. Out of all different scenarios that he had come up with over the years he had to admit this was not one that he had come up with. Not only with him being back in uniform after all these years but also having her little brother on the same team as him. One of the brothers that she rewrote history to be there to take care of. How would she react to find out that he was willingly putting her baby brother in danger. Forget telling her that she was fighting far worst enemies when she was that age. The first thing to do is make a couple of calls, the first to someone who has been looking for her almost as much as he has. Tommy didn't think twice to fire up his laptop on logging into the encrypted messaging system that Justin created for fellow rangers to use for any ranger business. Tommy just hoped that Jason was near his computer.

**Red ****Leader**** has ****signed ****in**.

**Red**** Leader**** to**** Original**** Red:** Jason are you there?

**Original ****Red**** to**** Red ****Leader:** Yeah Tommy what's up?

**Red ****Leader**** to ****Original**** Red:** Jason turn on video chat I got some news and I don't want to have to type it out.

**Original**** Red**** to**** Red**** Leader:** hold on give me a sec.

"Talk to me." the speakers echoed.

"Hey Jase, it's good to here your voice. You still in Katar?" Tommy replied.

"Sadly, yes. You don't even want to know what I would do for a ham sandwich right now." Jason joked. "So what's up Mr. Greatest Ranger legend ever?" Jason still hadn't let Tommy live the remarks that the other red rangers said about him down on the moon mission.

"I believe that's Dr. Greatest Ranger legend ever." Tommy replied not missing a beat causing the person on the other end of the screen chuckle.

"So Doctor Greatest Ranger legend ever" Jason laid it on thick "what does a humble little nobody like me have the honor of his greatest contacting him?"

"Funny Jase, really funny."

"Okay okay, I'll give it a rest for now, seriously what's up?"

"Two things. Do you want the big news or the big, big news first?"

"Start me off small. I like the build up."

"I'm adding a new color to my wardrobe."

"Jesus Tommy, what number is this now? Four, five? Forget the other nicknames, I'm just gonna call you Skittles from now on. I so need to contact Justin and have him change your screen name. You will forever be known as Skittles the Rainbow Ranger."

"Do you even want to know the color?" Tommy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is it orange?" Jason smirked.

"Try black."

"The others aren't ever gonna let you live this down you know that." it was a statement not a question.

"There's more."

"How can anything top this news? I swear I'm gonna have material on this for years to come.

"I found Kim." Tommy blurted out effectively killing whatever taunt that Jason was going to say next. Tommy was expecting Jason to curse at him thinking it was a joke or even shooting off a hundred questions about it but all he saw on his screen is a pale frozen Jason looking shocked. "Jason are you still there?"

"...yeah." emotion cracking the normally composed former ranger's voice. Tommy knew that next to him Kimberly's disappearance rocked Jason the most. Kim was always like a sister to him and knowing that the original red and pink ranger's bond was gone now tore Jason's heart to pieces. "Ho-how can you be sure it's her?"

"She was wearing the necklace that I gave her for the Christmas before the Zeo quest. I had that necklace custom made Jason." the rainbow ranger deadpanned. Tommy then went on to explain about giving the new red ranger home and discovering that she's the boy's sister. "Kinda ironic with her being the sister to the red T-Rex don't you think?" To this Jason made a noncommittal grunt to acknowledge Tommy's question but nothing more. "She remembers you a little." he said in hope to get more of reply out of the original red.

"What did she say about me?"

"She told me about how you two shared a desk and how you and Zack used to fight over the red balls at recess. She wasn't sure on Zack's name, she called him Jack at one point but she remembered your name when I brought up how we met minus the whole evil green ranger bit. She said that your name stuck with her because she thought it was weird that you had a first name for your last to quote her. Not to mention your obsession with the color red." Tommy chuckled.

Jason gave a small laugh "Leave it up to Kim to remember things like that."

"I told her about Trini. She was asking about the people she remembered. Man, I hated telling her about it." Tommy watched Jason turn pale once more.

"How'd she take it?"

"She was sad but not heartbroken. There were some tears but nothing more. It was like you told her that the mailman's cousin died or something." Tommy sighed "It's just like Aisha, she remembers nothing about her time with rangers or anything that happened to her in Angel Grove after the time paradox."

"How are you going to tell her about her past?"

"I'm just not sure, bro. I plan to talk to Conner, her brother about it. But man, I've met putties with better comprehension of things. It's like talking to Rocky about the wonders of geometry while he has O. on pixy sticks." the multicolored ranger reluctantly admitted.

Choosing to ignore the last comment Jason told his one time leader that he trusted Tommy's judgment on the matter and asked to be kept posted on any news rather it be about Kimberly or about ranger business.

"I will Jase." Tommy checked the time before telling the original red ranger he had to go.

Next he called Haley and asked her to email him any information he found on Kimberly McKnight. Focusing on any adoption records or change of name forms. Haley was a little lost on why Tommy was asking her for this until she read the original name on an adoption form.

"Tommy, is this who I think it is?"

"Yes Hale, I finally found her."

"I'm sending the record right now. Tom, I hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I Haley, so do I."

That night Tommy did something that he had not done in a long time. He pulled out a box that he kept hidden on the top shelf in his bedroom closet and went searching through it's contents. While Kimberly's parting letter was within the top few layers in the box that was not what he was looking for. After a few moments of digging he finally found a small jewelry box that he was searching for. While the ornate pink box may not have looked like much to anyone else. A promise ring with the two small heart cut pink and white diamonds within it meant so much more then what the ring was worth.

It took him over a year of extra karate lessons and all the prize money from the tournaments he won that year. Tommy had planned on giving it to Kimberly the day that all of their lives had changed. He was moments away from pulling it out and asking her before the chime of their communicators went off. Never had he cursed Zordon's timing more then at that moment. Due to the results of the quest he was never able to ask Kimberly to promise to be his. 'Someday real soon Beautiful.' he closed the box and placed it within his top dresser drawers. He spent a few more hours going through the box of Kimberly mementos pulling out what he had deemed far to personal for Conner to see or things that he thought that the new red ranger would say something incredibly stupid about. After calls to Rocky, Adam, and Zack Tommy soon found himself between the cool sheets of his bed in a light slumber.

The next morning found Tommy pacing the dimensions of the Reefside High school's Biology lab waiting on the appearance of his red clad pupil. It wasn't lost on himself that this was one of the rare occurrences that he, Mr. Late himself was early for something. He could just imagine the teasing that the guys would give him if they knew. Fifteen minutes later Conner finally appeared joking about how his sister was grilling him last night about his science teacher.

"Conner, there is a reason that I asked you to come here this morning and it wasn't to hear about your sister's questioning." 'No matter how much I want to hear about it.' he mentally added. "Haley told me that you guys watched my video diary." he paused for Conner's confirmation. "What I am going to talk about was only skimmed on in it and before you interrupt I have a good reason for having only you here for this." pulling out a picture and handing it to the teen. "This is about the first pink ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart."

Conner looked flabbergasted as he stared at the photo of a young smiling Dr. Oliver sporting a ponytail and holding a girl that looked identical to his sister with the exception on the length of hair, Kim would never cut it that short. "I don't understand, she looks just like... But it can't be."

Tommy took the picture back giving it a wistful smile "That was taken shortly after I received the white ranger powers. It was one of the few dates that we had that wasn't interrupted by a monster attack."

"But." Conner tried to interrupt.

"I know you have allot of questions Conner but let me tell the story and then ask away. Okay?" Dr. O stopped his pupil. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, when I first met Kimberly it was shortly before I was chosen to be Rita's evil green ranger. At the time she had already been a ranger for a few months and I was the new kid in school. Shortly after that meeting I was placed under a spell by Rita. She wanted me to exterminate the rangers and I nearly did to but even knowing that I was the enemy stop Kim from trying to reach out to me. She always did have a way of seeing the good in people. After the spell was broken I wanted nothing but to crawl into a hole and disappear but there was Kim insisting I join the others and being my friend. She was my best friend and within a year we started to date. Some of the team had changed and so had our powers but that didn't matter as long as we had our friends and the earth was safe. That all changed when Rita's father Master Vile came to earth and reversing time back ten years. Each of us went on a journey to find a shard of the Zeo Crystal. At the end of the quest Kimberly never returned sending Katherine in her place with a letter." emotion cracked the mentor's voice. Tommy originally planned to read the letter to Conner but he found that he just couldn't do it. After passing the letter to Conner he turned to collect himself and waited for the questions that Conner un-doubtfully had.

Conner read, re-read, and then read again the letter. He recognized his sister's handwriting on it but it was just too much to take in. Kimberly, his overprotective big sister Kimberly was a power ranger and she gave it all up for him and Eric. That if it wasn't for Kim he wouldn't have been born. He glanced at his teacher seeing the emotions that he kept so contained threatening to show. He wasn't sure how he felt about his teacher and his sister being high school sweet hearts especially with Kimberly not knowing anything about it. "I don't even know where to start." he admitted.

"I bet."

"I mean, Kim my sister Kim... Wow. No wonder you looked like you saw a ghost yesterday." Conner tried to lighten the mood.

"Well if someone told me that all I had to do to find Kim after eight years of searching for her was to drop off one of my students bags I would have laughed in your face." Tommy gave a small chuckle. "I even pulled the records from Kevin McKnight adopting Kim shortly after your mother married him. Without a doubt Kimberly Hart and Kimberly McKnight are one and the same person."

"So what are you going to do from here?"

"What do you think I should do from here Conner?" turning the tables on the teen. Seeing how his mind would work in this predicament.

"I really don't know." the red ranger admitted on one hand Kimberly deserves to know but on the other is how would you explain it to her without sounding like a nut job. "The video talked about another ranger who left the team then, what happened with her?"

"With Aisha we knew where she went her and Tanya switched places in the village that Tanya lived over in Africa. After we retired Tanya, Adam, and Rocky went to see her. It took time but she finally believed what we told her, however her relationship with us was never the same." he admitted. "With Kimberly, I honestly don't know how she will take it. She has been living with this new time line allot longer then Aisha did and as much as it pains me to say it I don't know who Kim is anymore. That is why I need your help Conner."

"My help?"

"Who knows how Kimberly better then her own flesh and blood. The Kimberly I knew was a perky little gymnast with an obsession with pink and shopping."

"She still loves to shop but besides simple back flips and what-nots I have never seen her take a remote interest in gymnastics unless you count Terry, the jerk wad."

"If I remember right she didn't get into gymnastics until her parents second reconciliation in 87. Your mom had an accident and they thought it would be best to try to make the marriage work for Kim's sake. They finally divorced right before Kim started high school." Tommy stated.

It suddenly hit the red clad teen, "You must of cared allot about my sister didn't you?"

"More then you'll ever know Conner. I wouldn't be the person who you see before you if not for her." He admitted.

"Well then," Conner handed the letter back to his mentor "We just gotta get you guys together again, leave it to me."

"Conner, I don't think it will be that simple."

"Why not? Kim already has the hots for you." Conner crooked his head causing Tommy's face to match the color of the teen's shirt. "All you got to do is ask her out."

"Conner" Tommy warned.

"It's perfect, you ask her for dinner, she falls in love with you. You get married have tons of happy little rainbow ranger babies and I get to be the cool Uncle Conner that spoils them rotten. Take that Eric!" Conner pumped his fist into the air.

Tommy may have not known Conner long but he knew him well enough that once he got a hair brained scheme into his head there will be little to stop him. 'Just like his sister.' he admitted. "Conner, I repeat it's not that simple."

"Why not?" Conner cocked his head in his typical trademark clueless manor.

Before the good doctor had a chance to reply students started coming in. "We'll continue this later Conner."


	5. 4: Show and Tell

**Author's notes: **

Well tis the season for me to be swamped with commissions fa-la-la-la la la la. I just recently finished up all of my holiday commissions and sent the holiday cards... All 225 of them. Phew.

Then there is Star Wars: the Old Republic... I be having way too much fun pillaging the republic and being evil. I adore my snarky sith warrior with my witty twi'liek minion. I may one day play the Jedi I created but being evil is too much fun.

For the lack of chapters I did some doodles that I posted on my profile for this story. Just check out the Scraps link listed there. Sadly they are colored or fully detailed. I was doing them while I was training the new person at work. But there are some other doodles for other story ideas I have going on my head at the moment.

Only one more week until two weeks paid off. Only one more week.

Thank you all for reading. This chapter and the story for that matter did a complete left turn then what I was planning. None of this was originally planned at all. So I am gonna fly by the seat of my pants with this. Hopefully it works out.

Anywho, on to the chapter.

**Chapter 4: Show and Tell**

No matter how Dr. Oliver attempted to persuade Conner to stop his matchmaking attempts nothing would get through the red ranger's thick skull. What was worst is that Conner got the other two dinos in on his schemes. They arranged anything from chance meetings at the grocery store to all out blatantly pushing the two adults together. Kira with her gigs, Conner with his soccer games, and Ethan with anything that came to mind. Kimberly found the teenager's attempts cute but easy to see through. She didn't mind the schemes as long as their schemes didn't get too crazy. Plus seeing the dishy science teacher blush was an added bonus.

Unfortunately, the schemes of the Dino teens didn't get unnoticed by the enemy. They knew that there was something special about the older sister of the red ranger but they had yet to determine how to best use it to their advantage. Capturing her went without saying. She would be after all the perfect bait, but bait for what? Mesogog knew turning her like he had done to Elsa would take far too many resources then he was prepared to use. If only he knew about this little gem of knowledge before he brainwashed Elsa.

'Gem.' the mutant paused. 'I could encode the dino gem I have for it's possessor to do my bidding. However, I do lose the power from that gem from my arsenal. On the other hand' he smiled at his own cleverness. 'With an evil ranger to do my bidding they could defeat those pesky do-gooders and once I have all the gems I can dispose of them all.' The conversion of the gem to evil took moments for this evil genius and mere minutes to secure the gem into a harmless looking bracelet.

"Zeltrex, Elsa!"

"Yes, my lord." the two minions chorused as they entered their master's laboratory.

Mesogog pointed his reptilian claw at the robotic man. "You will attack those bothersome rangers keep them occupied. I don't care how, just make sure that they are all out of the way while Elsa plants this." pulling out a small box wrapped in white from his cloak. "Somewhere that the lovely Miss McKnight would find. Make it look like it look like the good doctor left it for her. Dr. Oliver and the rangers must not know that anything is a foot."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and took the tiny box none the less. She knew better than to question her master's thinking no matter how much she wanted to.

The two generals bid their time separately as they waited for the opportune to carry out their master's plan. Elsa had already called the eldest McKnight sibling into a parent-teacher conference to supposedly talk about Conner's disruptive behavior. As she watched the five foot two brunette walk across the parking lot grinning as she watched her prey and the school's science teacher collide. An extra bonus of her purse spilling and Dr. Oliver helping restore the contents into their rightful place. Things couldn't be going better if she had planned it. That grin soon turned to a grimace as she watched the two be all lovey-dovey towards each other Elsa was honestly waiting to see if cuddly wood land animals would magically appear and break out in song or something as equally nauseating. 'Humans and their disgusting emotions.' She closed the blinds and sat behind her desk.

"Ms. Randall, Conner McKnight's sister is here to see you. She says that she has an appointment." the school's receptionist knocked on the principal's office door a few moments later.

"Send her in, Mrs. Kirkpatrick" the female general ordered as took her seat behind her desk.

Kimberly was being her normal perky self as she entered the principal's office, she knew Conner was in trouble again she didn't know why but he was in trouble. "Hello Principal Randall why do I have the pleasure of coming to your office, again?" she tried to get the woman sitting in front to crack a smile.

The disguised woman all but rolled her eyes while she went incident by incident of the shenanigans that Conner has been up to and made some up for kicks. She doubted that the red ranger would be severely punished as he deserved but relished the thought of making his life even the slightest bit uncomfortable.

As the minion rattled on about her displeasure of the antics of Conner McKnight she plotted on how to get the woman in front of her to put her purse down for a moment. Her opportunity came when the useless excuse of an office clerk came busting in and tripping over the same bump of carpet that the woman trips over every single time she steps into the principal's office. An added bonus was when the woman spewed the contents of Conner McKnight's student file all over the floor causing Kimberly to set down everything she was holding to help the woman. As the two women on the floor were busy picking up and half hazardly organize the papers covering the floor Elsa stealthy got out of her office chair and slipped the wrapped box her master gave her into her target's handbag before returning to her previous position behind her desk to wait out the two women kneeling on the floor. When Elsa's patience started to wane she none too nicely instructed for Mrs. Kirkpatrick to just hand all the papers to her and to leave. This annoyed Kimberly but she knew from previous visits to Principal Randall that if she said anything about it the principal would just take it out on the sweet little old lady who manned the front desk. So she kept her mouth shut.

Elsa made quick work going through what she thought should be done with the younger McKnight sibling which Kimberly quickly and efficiently countered. The things coming out of the older woman's mouth were unreasonable and if Conner wasn't so afraid of the Principal linking her to it Kimberly would so melt that vile woman's tires to the pavement.

Kimberly left the office and main building in a huff and to anyone that was paying attention to the petite woman would have noticed a faint steam coming off her skin. Kimberly paid no notice as she cursed the principal under her breath and started to dig for her car keys. She came to an abrupt halt as her hand brushed past a rectangular object that she was sure wasn't in there when she left home this morning. Curiously she extracted the small box from the purse and looked questionly at it. It was obviously a gift box but from who or to who she had no idea. She opened her car door and set her purse down on the passage set while she inspected the box a bit closer. Seeing her name written on the envelope in a masculine handwriting determined that the box was for her and after reading the inscription on the card she would bet that her secret admirer was Conner's cute science teacher.

Kimberly smiled as she removed the lid of the box to reveal a silver cuff bracelet with a white crystal being the focal point of the piece. It was a lovely bracelet and she could not wait to put it on she didn't even hear the faint cry of a crane begging her not to. The moment her fingers grazed across the stone she was enveloped in a blinding white light and where once Kimberly McKnight stood now a new white ranger took her place. The ranger starred at her hands as she flexed her fingers an uncanny sense of deja vu hitting her. The only thing going through her mind was power and the need for more of it.

On the other side of the school the other rangers had no idea of the events happening in the school parking lot. Their main concern was keeping Zeltrax and the monster with him from causing too much destruction to the high school. Days like this Tommy really missed Rita and Zedd at least with them they had always waited until after school to cause trouble. Not to mention they never attacked the schools. He could never figure out why though.

His inner questioning was cut short when out of nowhere a white ranger destroyed monster with nothing but a well placed arrow to the head. He could tell that the ranger was female judging by the little white skirt the ranger was wearing but that was all he could tell from the angle that he could see her in. She turned her attention to the rangers and spoke in a deep raspy voice warning them that she would be after them the next time she saw them. She disappeared just as quickly as she came.

Tommy now knew that the morphing grid must love to screw with him. Why else would it have chosen a white dragon? Taking the two colors that had defined his career as a ranger the most and not only merging them but make them evil. He never got over being evil until Zordon presented him with the white ranger powers. The only powers that could not be turned to evil; white was the only safe color and to have it tainted to evil hit him harder than he could explain and he didn't have the supporting force of Kimberly to poor his feelings out to. Only she ever understood the torment that he felt after he was released from Rita's spell after all she was the only one who ever tried to break down his emotional walls afterwards. The others were just happy that he was on their side and didn't think too deep into it. He just hoped that Jason was online tonight he really needed someone who experienced that part of his life to talk with.

"Guys, go and return to your classes. The threat is gone for now." Dr. Oliver told the other rangers. The teens were about to argue but one look into their mentor's eyes and they knew better.

The rest of the day went without any incidents and the four went on with the appearance of their everyday life. When Conner got home he could smell that his sister had been baking and she never bakes unless she's in an exceptionally good mood or he was in trouble, he prayed for the former as he stepped into the kitchen. "Hey Conner." His sister smiled causing him to lower his guard while she placed a plate of just out of the oven triple chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk in front of the teen. "Your principal had me come down to the school today." She paused waiting for the 'oh crap' expression to hit. "It seems that you have been skipping class again to practice soccer again." She sat down in front of him and sighed. "Conner, I know soccer is important to you but you remember our deal. I let you live with me and you have to do well in school. If this keeps up I'm sorry but I will have no choice but to send you to France to live with mom. I love you Conner but a deal is a deal. Do you understand me?" she hated having to be stern to her brother but he had to know that when they make a deal she meant it.

"I understand Kee-lee, I'll won't skip class anymore." Conner bowed his head. He knew that Kimberly never liked being the bad guy hence the reason why whenever she had to be stern with either him or Eric she would always have a tray of cookies ready as an apology for being so stern.

"Come here, you are not too big to give your sister a hug now are you?" Kimberly opened her arms up wide waiting for her overgrown little brother to come and give her a great big bear hug.

"I'm sorry Kee-lee. I promise that I will try and do anything to cause the principal to call you in again. But that lady does seem to have it out for me." He mumbled into his sister's hair.

"I know Coco, I know. That woman has a barber shop pool up her ass but she is still the principal. Now go and do your homework dinner will be ready soon. After dinner I got to go to work. It's my turn for the night shift this week, remember?" Kimberly untangled herself from his sibling's arms.

The homework and dinner went quickly for the siblings and soon Kim was bidding her brother a good night and out the door. It was a good thing that Kimberly was working tonight too because the last thing that Conner wanted to do is explain why he was sneaking out at four in the morning to battle with the white ranger to his sister after the conversation they just had after school the day before.

As the white ranger fled the scene she was stopped by what appeared to be another ranger but not like the others. This one not only was dressed in pink but it glowed also faint shade of pink as well. But what disturbed the white ranger the most was the fact that she could see right through the other ranger. "Why are you doing this?" it asked in voice that was all too familiar to her.

"Who are you?"

"I am you, at least I was before you changed your fate." The ghostly ranger replied.


	6. 5: Ghosts of the Past

**Author's notes:** So I cut Trent from being the white ranger but I do now have some plans for whether I do them or not is to be seen thanks to the evil muses that have me changing the whole story around. (Shakes fist at the evil muses)

Yep, I made Kim the new evil white ranger. I like the match up with the black and white. It's got the whole yin and yang/good and evil thing going on. Plus the whole fun of Kim stealing not only one of Tommy's old colors but also the dragon from him gave my odd sense of humor a bit of a chuckle.

I wanted her to at least at first have no idea that she's a ranger like Trent was at first. The white ranger and her normal self-personas are separate until the moment is right. As for the ghost of the pink ranger I am gonna leave you guessing about that until you read…

Also tiny note for two paragraphs in: E.O.D. Stands for Explosive Ordnance Disposal in other terms bomb squad. I chose this job for Kim because my Kim was hit pretty hard during 9/11 with her step dad so I wanted to give her a job that would make her feel like she is making a difference against useless killing.

On to the next chapter. Enjoy...

**Chapter Five: Ghosts of the Past**

As the month passed Kimberly was becoming more and more distant with everyone. She always seemed to be deep in thought; Conner figured it was just because of the damage that the town was getting and left it at that. However, the real reason that Kimberly kept to herself was because she was having some sort of black outs randomly. The ten minutes here and an hour there were really starting to add up. It wasn't like her to zone out like that. She had never had a problem with her memory before and then on top of it the dreams of a pink crane and a white dragon fighting over her for the past few weeks was starting to wear on her. She knew she was missing something important, she just didn't know what and she didn't want Conner to worry about her so she let him believe what he wanted for now. After yet another black out she was at whit's end.

Enough is enough she is the Captain of the Reefside county E.O.D. Squad and not to mention graduated the Police Academy with honors for pity's sake. 'I will get to the bottom of this.' she swore to herself. First thing was first she was going to go through anything out of the ordinary that has been happening lately and go from there. Something is bound to turn up.

While Kimberly was going through her thoughts in the shadows of the branches of the tree next to her bedroom window Mesogog's mechanical henchman was watching the petite woman as she sat in her bedroom he had taken too as soon as he found out where she lived. She may not recognize him anymore but he knew her. How could he not? She was the only conquest that he was never able to conquer. He would never admit it but the picture that he saw in Tommy Oliver's wallet one time while they were lab partners was partially the cause of his hatred of Tommy. He never saw the amount of devotion in her eyes she had in that stupid little snapshot then in the entirety of their three months of dating. Just thinking about how perfect little Tommy Oliver was able to get everything he ever wanted on a silver platter made Zeltrix's blood boil and he couldn't wait to destroy him. Looking down at sweet little Kimmy gave him the perfect idea for a trap Mesogog be damned he would have his revenge.

The plan was simple he would have a bomb threat called into the warehouse district and send Dr. Oliver a message that he had precious Kimmy captive. He would fossilize the good doctor and then take Kimberly as his prize. What better way for revenge then to take what is most precious to him before ending him? The metal man chuckled at his own cleverness.

After another night of restless sleep with even more dreams of battles Kimberly was starting to feel like she was going mad. The dragon seemed to be so strong while the crane was so fragile but the bird would not give in. Kim was getting worried she had seen the new ranger on the news and she had recognized the fighting style of the Japanese Fire Ninja how many people around here could know that style? Could the white ranger be her? She closed her eyes as started to worry her fingers on the pendant she always wore and hoped that it not be true. Kimberly could feel the warmth radiating off the necklace and when she opened her eyes she came face to face to a young woman who couldn't be older than Conner dressed in vibrant pink robes that reminded Kim of her at that age that is until the youth pulled down the mask that was covering the lower half of her face. Kimberly muffled yelp, last thing she needed was Conner to come busting into her room right now. "Wh-who are you?"

Her pink counterpart smiled and told Kim that she was her. Kimberly gave the teen her patented 'you're kidding right?' look and asked that the pink clad girl explain herself.

"I know that this sounds unbelievable after all I am err… were you. If someone came up to me and told me that they were me I wouldn't believe it either, but it is true."

The Kimberly clone started to nervously twist a clump of her shoulder length hair around her finger in typical Kim manor. "I come from a different time line. I don't have much time before the dragon comes back so listen." the teenage Kim paused to gather her thoughts. "You know it's funny I've had years to plan out what to say and now that I am finally able to talk with you I am at a lost." She chuckled. "Well let's start back from the start of things. When I was fifteen; myself and my four closest friends Trini, Billy, Jason, and Zack were hanging out at the youth center in Angel Grove. Besides the park it was our most favorite place to hang out but that is not important, anyways there was an earthquake and we five were teleported to a strange building up in the mountains by an intergalactic Wizard named Zordon. You see Zordon needed five teenagers with attitude as he put it to become power rangers."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on just a blasted minute. Rewind that and repeat Power Rangers? Are you serious?" The elder Kim interrupted.

"Well cha, if you couldn't guess we were the pink one." Teenage Kim pointed to her robes.

"If I was a Power Ranger I am pretty sure I would have remembered something like that. Not to mention I moved from Angel Grove back when I was like eight."

"If you would let me talk I will get to that." The teen huffed. She was getting annoyed with her elder self's interruptions. "Now where was I, for months it was the five of us against Rita and her hence men that is until Tommy showed up. He tied Jason in some Karate Tournament and I must admit it was love at first sight." The younger Kim smiled at the memory.

"Tommy?" Kimberly cocked her brow.

"You know Tommy or Dr. Oliver as you know him now. Conner's teacher, focus." The teen scolded. "I must admit that I thought he was good looking then but nothing compares to the hunk he is today." She mumbled more to herself but the older Kimberly heard it just the same.

"I'll get back to that later on now don't sidetrack me or else I will lose my place." she huffed again. "I wasn't the only one to take an interest in Tommy; Rita noticed his skills as a fighter and decided to make him her evil green ranger. It took some time but we were able to break the spell and Tommy and I became the closest of friends. Both of us wanted more but Tommy wasn't sure on my feelings and I wasn't about to make the first move. It took the loss of the green ranger powers for him to finally ask me out, I was doing cartwheels in my head. I was so happy. Time went on and then for a short time Zordon was able to temporary restore the green ranger's powers but they didn't last long after Lord Zedd came along. He targeted not only Tommy but me as well. He wanted to make me his evil queen, as if. BLEH! Tommy shortly after returned as the white ranger and new leader of the group. I was ecstatic. Then with the Teen Peace Summit picking Jason, Zack, and Trini as delegates we soon had a change up in the team with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha taking their place. Fast forward a few months and we were had to teleport to the distant planet of Phaetos in hopes of finding new powers the reason why is not important I am sure if you ask Tommy about it he would be more than happy to tell you all about it especially over dinner." She winked.

'Great even figments of my imagination are trying to hook me up with Conner's teacher. Not that I'm complaining though.'

"Anyways we were able to obtain them. With the falcon, wolf, bear, frog, and crane Ninjetti powers we were able to hold Zedd and Rita at bay. That's until Rita's father Master Vile destroyed the power of the Ninjetti and turn back time until we were seven. We each had to separate for this new power quest and during mine I chose to stay behind to protect our mother from miscarrying Eric and Conner. By that choice I chose to sacrifice everything for them. I sent another forward in my place and here we are." She motioned.

"If you don't mind this is a bit to take in. I need a moment." the elder woman massaged her forehead. "Let me get this straight first off you're me."

The other Kim nodded.

"I was a Power Ranger but went I went back in time for some quest in the past for a new power I stayed behind. For-for Conner and Eric? Why don't I remember any of it?" Just the thought of not having her little brothers made her heart cry in protest.

"The price for staying behind was to have all memories stored away so you would never have access to them, since they could not be permanently removed without permanently harming us. However with you being re-connected to the morphing grid I've been able to get free. I had to help you fight the dragon."

"Dragon? You mentioned a dragon before." Kim cocked her head to the side hoping her counterpart would explain more about the dragon in her dreams.

"The dino gem you hold." The pink clad Kimberly indicated to the elder's bracelet. "Has some sort of spell on it to make you evil. I've been doing all I can but I can't hold her off much longer. Anything may be possible for Ninjetti but I am nothing but a fleeting ghost. I was only able to bring form to myself by using the chameleon powers that the gem holds. I cannot fight it for you, Kim. You'll need to wake the crane spirit lying dormant inside you she will be able to help you break the spell. Look within yourself you will be able to figure out how to." With that the other Kim faded into nothing leaving the other much to think about. Where to start, how the hell was she gonna ask Dr. Oliver about this and not sound like a complete lune? But most importantly how was she going to be able to break the spell on her? Kimberly spent the night lost in her thoughts.

Tommy had been tapping away on the Command Center's main computer when a pale pink glow behind him caught his attention.

"Hi Handsome." the glow soon materialized into a familiar form.

"Kimberly?" he breathed "Is this a dream?"

"Sort of." the specter admitted. "I don't have much time to explain. Kimberly is going to need you. She is lost and confused right now but I have told her as much as I can. It is up to you to help the crane fly once more." wishing she could touch him.

"What must I do?"

"She needs to re-connect with her animal spirit only then will she and I be whole again." her voice became distant. "God how I miss you." and with that she was gone.

"Kim, wait Kim!" the former falcon ungracefully fell out of his chair. As he was looking around the underground cavern he was beginning to wonder if it was all just a fanciful dream. When he returned to his seat he noticed a spike of power down at the warehouses by the pier. Checking his watch he noted he still had a couple hours until school started so he grabbed his keys and was out of the lair as fast as his feet could carry him.

Kimberly was woken up by the sound of her phone. "McKnight here." she yawned.

"I'm sorry to wake you Captain but we have a code ten at 1315 North Pier road." the voice on the other end explained.

"When was it called in Keven?" she walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of thick cargo pants and a t-shirt.

"About five minutes ago, Espranza's team is on their way now." the dispatcher informed the brunette.

"Inform Lt. Espranza that I will meet him at the sight at approximately" she paused to check her watch " Oh six twenty seven. McKnight out." and with that she quickly dressed and posted a note on the fridge so Conner would not wonder where she went on her day off.

When she pulled up to the warehouse she saw no sign of any police activity, which was odd for a bomb threat. Something wasn't right. She would feel it in her bones. Before she even attempted to get out of her car she called dispatch to find out what's up. She found not only was there no bomb threat the dispatcher that supposedly called her was in a car accident and was currently at the doctor having his neck checked out. She thought it was strange and when she saw Dr. Oliver get out of his jeep and run into the building she knew something out of the ordinary was up. Strapping on her protective vest she was out of her car and following the man into the building.

"Dr. Oliver what are you doing here?" she harshly whispered as she grabbed his shoulder. She had a million and one questions to ask the man but here and now was not the time to do it.

"Ki- Miss McKnight?" Tommy quickly corrected himself. Not quite sure why she was in a place like this and hoping it wasn't the reason that had been nagging the back of his mind for the past month.

"It is about time the two of you showed up." The robotic man relieved himself. "You two have no idea how long I waited for this moment."

"Who are you?" the petite brunette slowly reached for her gun.

"Ah, ah, ah Kimmy none of that." the henchman used his magnetic grip to pull the gun out of her holster.

"Zeltrax leave her alone she has nothing to do with this." the Black ranger attempted to pull the woman who had his heart even if she did not know it.

"Only one person ever called me Kimmy." she admitted. "But you can't be him."

"Oh yes Kimmy it's me." the robot let out an evil chuckle.

"Terry?" she gasped.

"Terry?" Dr. Oliver echoed clearly confused.

Zeltrax laughed "You don't remember me Dr. Oliver? Doesn't the name Terrance Smith ring a bell in that Swiss cheese memory of yours?"

"Smithy?" Tommy gulped.

"Yes." if the robot could grin he would. "It's time for me to have my revenge on the both of you." he raised his sword.

"I don't think so." Kimberly's voice darkened as she was enveloped in a white glow before revealing the white ranger.

"'Kim?" Tommy's heart sunk he knew it was a possibility that she could be the white ranger but to have it confirmed was an entirely different matter. Reluctantly he morphed into his black ranger form.

"Fire the fosslizer." Zeltrax signaled the trianodomes behind him and watched as both rangers were encased together in a case of amber. At last he will get his revenge. Not in the way he had originally planned but he would take it.

Back at the McKnight house Conner was awoken by a dream of a strangely clothed teenage version of his sister telling him that Kim and Dr. O was in trouble before transforming into a pink bird and disappearing. Walking through the house he called for his sister and getting no answer. As he entered the kitchen he attempted to contact Dr. O on the communicator with no luck as well. Getting worried he called Haley up next to see if she could track down the two. She informed the red ranger that they were together but not moving. That was all Conner needed to hear before he was in his car and at the pier before Haley could give him a word of caution.

When the red ranger arrived he fell to his knees in shock. Sitting in front of him was a shell encasing the black and white rangers. With the black using his body to try to protect the white. In shock Conner called Haley and the others to get their butts over here because they had a problem.


	7. 6: I See You

**Author's Notes:** I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I did and now I am enjoying my paid holiday break. The one thing about working in the education sector you get plenty of holidays off even though you don't get paid that great to begin with. Since I do have this time off I am gonna try to get at lease one or two more chapters written during it. Thanks to waking up at 3:33 am this morning I was able to get this little chapter out.

This chapter will be shorter then the others just for the fact I was in a good stopping spot.

I still have yet to plot out the new end of this story so this maybe longer then what I originally claimed it to be. Anyways happy reading and thank you for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: I See You<strong>

None of them could believe it sweet big sister Kimberly was the white ranger. There was no noticeable signs that they could pick up. True Kim wasn't as out going as she was normally was but Conner explained to them that she seemed to be troubled by the attacks on the town. Of course that made more sense now in retrospect. Conner was blaming himself for the current predicament that his sister was in. After all if he didn't get detention that first day of school he would not have become a ranger and then Kim would have been safe but on the other hand poor Dr. O would have never found Kim again and Conner knew that those two belonged together. The monsters and what not were her life way before he ever dawned the spandex in fact when he thought about it before he was born.

Getting the giant rock of amber to the Command Center was no easy feet for the three teenage rangers even with their enhanced strength not including the weight of the rock Dr. O and Kim alone had to be about three hundred pounds combined. Once in the underground layer the teenagers and the technical adviser were stumped on what to do. Haley remembered if anything happened to him she was supposed to contact Jason via the ranger chat but could he do from halfway around the world. As she went to login to the secure server she had Kira and Ethan come up with plausible excuses on why the two adults would not be going to work for some time as Conner sat and stared at the jeweled prison that had the most important person in the world trapped inside it. It took the other two rangers ten minutes to get Conner to pay attention long enough for him to call his sister's work and tell them that his sister had a bad fever and wont be coming in to work for sometime. He would keep them posted as to her progress until she was well enough to call in. Once that was done the red clad teen resumed his post in front of the trapped forms of his sister and mentor.

**Dino Techie has signed on**

Haley looked around at the online contacts and did see Jason's handle online she could only hope that he didn't just leave it up on idle.

**Dino Techie to Original Red: **Jason are you there?

**Original Red to Dino Techie: **Yeah Haley Skittles is not in trouble is he?

It took Haley a few moments to figure out who Skittles was. Shaking her head she went on to type what had been happening for the past month. As she was typing she got an alert that Jason was trying to do a video chat. She began to wonder if any of the rangers had the patience to actually sit and read. She figured it was because they were so used to get the info and run off into battle.

"Okay Haley what's up with the fearless leader?" Jason was never one to beat around the bush and with the sound of his voice all but the current red planted themselves in front of the massive monitor. Peppering Haley with questions on who the man on the screen was. Holding his hand up for the teens to stop Jason quickly introduced himself and requested that they tell him what the hell was going on. Wasting no time Haley pointed the camera to the large chunk of amber that had both the black and white rangers encased in it explaining that Kimberly was the white ranger and they had no idea what happened to the two but until they came up with a way to break the fossilization process the two of them will be suck within the shell. Jason cursed and told Haley to prepare some room, he was bringing re-enforcements before cutting the feed.

Jason knew he had his work cut out for him first thing was first he needed to get an emergency transfer. With a quick chat with a few people;the good Captain Mitchell and Andros being on the top of the list Jason soon found himself on the Mega Ship traveling at great speed to sunny California after a couple of pit stops.

Haley had no idea what Jason had planned but did what he said and sent what she could of the dinos to school while she pulled the air mattresses from the attic. She wasn't a hundred percent on how many she would need but she figured it would be best to be over prepared then anything. She attempted to get Conner away from his perch in the lair but nothing was working. She could only hope the boy didn't wear himself out worrying too much over his sister or mentor.

Many hours later a small caravan of rental cars pulled up in front of the the good doctor's forest side home. Jason was the first person out and knocking on the door before the others had their seat belts off.

"Haley!" he called as he rang the doorbell. "Hurry up!" he was far passed jet lagged and he knew some of the others were just as tired as he was. After all interplanetary travel is not something that humans did on a whim. It wasn't easy but he was able to bring together all living members of the family. This was the first time in a very long time any of them were in the same place at the same time. When Haley opened the door she was flabbergasted on who was on the other side. She had figured that Jason would bring Andros and possibly Justin but the fact that he was able to track down and bring every living member of the original four teams left her completely flabbergasted. She quickly moved to the side as the former rangers plus a sleepy three year old made their way into the house.

After bringing in luggage and putting little Tasha-Anne Park to bed Haley and the former rangers made their way down to the lair. Haley pointed to Conner and introduced the boy to the group while Conner was oblivious to everything but the block of amber and his own thoughts. That was until Jason placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if they could talk outside. Conner numbly complied to the request after a voice that sounded like his sister told him she wanted him to.

"Conner right?" the original red asked and was acknowledged by a halfhearted nod. "Tommy has told me allot about you. I must admit I am a bit jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? Why?" the new T-Rex asked.

Jason went on to explain that as long as he knew Kim she was like a little sister to him. She needed someone that she could let her guard down with since she had to be the perfect child to get any of her parent's love. He then went on to tell the younger red of the years of her being a bargaining chip in her parent's fights. Conner was shocked that the sweet loving mother he knew was nothing like that. It made Conner feel sorry for the original Kim. Both Kimberlys had such a big heart from what he gathered they didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"So you think we can get them out of there?" Conner asked to change the subject.

"If anybody can figure it out it Billy, Justin, and Haley can." Jason patted the younger generation's back and walked into the house. As Jason walked down the stairs to get a better look at what they were up against. He couldn't help but smile at the fearless leader with his arms wrapped tightly around Kim trying to take the brunt of the hit. 'Typical Tommy.' he mused 'Playing the knight in shinning armor whenever he can.' He watched over his former teammates seeing what they were up to. Adam, Rocky, and Zack were by the amber making jokes on Tommy's new color while the two former yellow rangers plus one pink were catching up on what was new in each other's lives, Aisha was still a bit reserved with the group after all this time but Jason had a feeling that he would need all rangers that served with Tommy and Kim on board. Haley, Andros, and the two former blue rangers were at the computer trying to come up with ways to break the jeweled prison while not harming the two people inside. The original red went towards the computer to see where he could be best at help with.

When Kimberly awoke she found herself dressed in a simple white with a pink floral print spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair was down and adorned with a single powder pink flower behind her left ear. Her feet were bare and she was lying on a large rock nestled by a sparkling lake that it was from a dream that she had long forgotten. As she went to set up she noticed that someone was asleep next to her. Within seconds of her discovery the person next to her slowly opened his eyes. "Dr. Oliver?" her eyes drank up his appearance, his glasses were gone and he wore an unbuttoned white dress shirt with multiple shade green pinstripes that hung loosely over a white undershirt and black slacks that the cuffs were rolled up a couple of times. Like her his feet were also bare.

"Kim?" he whispered as his fingers lightly grazed her cheek forgetting that he needed to keep his distance with her so he would not scare her off. "Is this a dream?"

"I'm not sure." she spoke in just as soft tone enjoying the warm tingle that his hand was producing "Where are we?"

Taring his eyes away from hers, he glanced at the scenery and instantly knew where they were. This was their special place once upon a time. "It's the lake that borders Angel Grove Park." he looked into her eyes. "I used to come here to..." he paused to correct himself "To think when I was young." 'To remember us.' he mentally added.

The last thing that Kimberly remembered was being pulled behind the man that was currently sitting next to her when her ex-boyfriend who for reasons she had no idea on was now a robot was going on about some sort of revenge. For what she had no idea after all he was the one who broke up with her and slept with her roommate on **HER** bed. Her mind went back to the revenge bit. "You don't think we're dead do you?" she whispered.

He let his hand slid down from her smooth cheek to her neck feeling her pulse race at the sensation. "I don't think so."

Relishing the feeling of what his fingers were doing on her bare skin she didn't want it to stop. She never had this sort of rightness feeling with any of the men that she had ever dated before inner life. "How do you think we got here?"

"I brought you here." came an all to familiar voice of the pink ninjetti.

Back in the lair Billy was reading the energy waves coming out of the block of amber. "This is highly improbable." when the others at the computer turned to the original blue he just pointed to what he was seeing and explained that according to the energy readings there seemed to be more then one Kimberly and Tommy trapped inside the rock. Jason gave his childhood friend the 'You lost me and please explain in no more then two syllable words' look that Billy had not seen since he left Earth before he could explain in simpler terms a ghostly teenaged ninjetti form of Kim materialized sitting Indian style on the massive fossil.

"It's you again." Conner bursted out while the others were still in shock.

"Again?" the original red asked the newest red still not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah, she was the one who warned me that Kim was in trouble this morning." Conner explained. "I don't understand why you look like Kim though."

The apparition smiled and shook her head at Conner's cluelessness. "Hey guys." she remarked in typical original Kim manner.

"Kim?" the rest of the room chorused completely dumb founded.

She nodded and told the group that Kim and Tommy were safe for the time being.

"How are you here?" Jason being the leader asked.

"For Ninjetti anything is possible." her grin became wider. "Plus a little help from the chameleon powers that the white Dino gem has." she admitted with a small wink.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Ethan as he and Kira came in from the secret entrance. Both clearly at a lost on why were there a bunch of people they had no clue on who they are in the Command Center and the fact that they were talking to a pink ghost didn't help matters either.


	8. 7: Through the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Notes: **There may be one more chapter this week, I'm not sure since I do want to also work on some other projects during this vacation namely some new stuff up on my shop and what not. Also I need to get my art office organized since my two home offices were combined into one. Blarg.

I will be writing what I can of chapter 8 as I wait to see Sherlock Holms in a little bit. I wonder how much I will have typed by the time the movie starts.

Thank you for all your reviews and support. They really do mean allot to me.

**Chapter Seven: Down the Rabbit Hole**

"You again?" Kim's attention was on her younger doppelganger.

The pink ninja nodded. "I figured I would give you what help I can."

"Why did you bring us here and what happened?" Kimberly was starting to feel like she was going crazy.

"I brought you to where your original memories are store because it is time for you to reconnect with the crane and become whole again. The white dragon is growing too powerful and soon there will be no Kimberly at all. Right now she can only take control when your inner guard is down or when your emotions are out of control." the younger Kimberly explained to the two. "Right now you guys are currently stuck in a giant block of amber that was brought back to the Command Center. By the way Kim your ex is demented." she added on. "Haley called Jason for help like you told her to Tommy and Jason being Jase took the liberty to track down the others. I have no doubt that between the fourteen of them they will be able to figure out how a safe way to free the two of you. I swear if Jason could he would have somehow brought Trini and Zordon back to life in to help he would have."

"What do you mean the fourteen of them?" Tommy asked clearly confused.

"I mean everyone. Heck Jason even had Andros go all the way to Aquatar to pick up Billy. It's a regular ranger reunion out there. You know Jason, he was never one to play games especially when it came to the guy who is like a brother to him and his little sister that he has not seen for nearly a decade. He's talking with Conner now. The poor kid thinks that this ugly mess is all his fault." the pink ranger sighed.

"Why would Conner blame himself on this?" ice piercing the elder Kim's voice. She was clearly not happy with something important being left out of this conversation. If looks could kill Tommy was sure he would be pushing up daisies at the moment.

"You didn't tell her?" the spirit asked she as well not pleased that Tommy didn't tell her.

"Hey, no no no don't push this one on me. I just found out she had a dino gem. It's not like I could just bring it up out of the blue before. She would of thought I was insane." the black ranger retorted. The last thing he needed was the wrath of Kim or the wrath of two Kims on him when it wasn't totally his fault.

"One of you better start explaining how Conner is in the middle of this since the you two clearly know something about it or the white ranger is going to be the least of your worries." she pointed between the transparent ninja and the man standing next to her.

"Conner, Kira, and Ethan are the new ranger team." Tommy blurted out before the ghost could. Which caused Kimberly to smack his arm hard. "Ow! What is that for?" he rubbed his arm where she hit it.

"I'm pretty sure you had something to do with that and since I can't smack Conner at the moment you will have to do." an angered Kimberly glared at her brother's science teacher.

"Hey! He was the one who broke into my secret lair and stole the dino gem. It's not my fault it bonded with him." Tommy pointed out.

"Why do you have a secret lair?" Kimberly asked clearly curious.

"Well for starters I needed someplace for the Ranger Archives. I don't know why but I was nominated to be the keeper of it. You would think that they would have picked someone with better organization skills. I'd loose my head if it wasn't attached to me. Then there was the fact of keeping the dino gems someplace safe from an evil mutant bent on turning the Earth back to when the dinosaurs ruled. How was I to know that all it would take to break into it was three kids wondering around the forest to find the place. I thought it was well hidden." Tommy defended himself.

"Uh huh."

"It's true." he insisted.

"Sure Dr. Oliver." the elder Kim smirked.

"Can we drop this already?" he huffed clearly not in the mood to be teased but that wouldn't start either female. "Why did you chose to start our quest here?" Tommy turned his attention back to the specter.

"Why do you think Tommy? After all this place has many special memories does it not?" the pink clad ghost decided to take a page out of Dimetra's hand book and make the two rangers have to come up with the answers on their own. Plus it was an added bonus for the spirit to see that little vein pop from Tommy's forehead when he was annoyed. He was just too easy to mess with and she couldn't let Kim have all the fun. It was too hard to resist. Also she knew she was all ready helping the two out more then what she should so she had to give some grief to balance it out the help. "I must go now. Just trust your feelings on the matter and remember for Ninjetti anything is possible. Oh and Kim don't hurt Tommy too badly, he's already been through enough." and with that the ghost left the two rangers to start the quest.

"She likes to do that doesn't she?" Kimberly commented to herself more then anything but Tommy made a sound of agreement just the same. "What did she mean by this place had many special memories?" she turned to her companion the anger had already evaporated from her.

Tommy debated on the best way to explain to her before deciding that the direct approach would probably be the best considering they were trapped here until the finished the quest. "After I lost the green ranger powers I came here to be alone and clear my head you tracked me down worried that I would shut myself off from the group again. Your reaching out to me gave me enough courage to finally ask you out on a date like I had wanted to do since the moment I first saw you. We shared our first kiss right here in this spot." he paused not sure if it was too early to share the next part or not but figured that he should hold nothing back from her."This was also the spot that we were at when Zordon contacted us before about Master Vile. Shortly before we were sent on the quest for the Zeo Crystals. I had the moment planned for weeks. I had a ring in my back pocket and was moments away from asking you..." he couldn't continue what he was saying.

"But I never returned." Kimberly put the pieces of the puzzle together. She figured what they had shard must have been truly special for him to have a ring while they were still in high school. "How long where we dating when it happened?"

"Three years." Tommy turned his focus to the lake not wanting to show how much this conversation pained him. "We were months from graduation."

"How did you know I what happened to me?" she knew it was a sensitive subject but she needed to know everything.

"A letter." he explained when he returned from his quest ecstatic that he discovered a member of his birth family and in her place there was a girl that handed him a letter that explained why you stayed behind. "I felt my world fall apart that day." he admitted.

"I can't even imagine." She felt terrible for what she did to him. No one deserved the kind of heart ache that she had put him though."I know it's not worth much but I am sorry for the pain I caused you. You didn't deserve that." tears trailed down her checks.

Hearing the emotion laced in her voice and words he threw caution to the wind and gathered her up into his arms before genitally whipping her tears with the pads of his thumbs. It was clear to her that he still had feelings for her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were needed by your mother and unborn siblings and you said it yourself in the letter that we would meet again someday. And while yes, I would admit I did have my doubts especially when I had no clue where your family moved to or the name of the man your mother married or when the years gone by and I still had no clue on what happened to you or if you were already married with two point five kids or something. I never truly gave up hope that one day I would find you again." he gazed deeply into her doe brown eyes wanting nothing more then to tilt her head up and kiss her. He didn't have to, before he could take another breath she had already pulled his lips to her's and kissing him like the world was going to end at any moment.

"I've wanted to do that for some time now." she admitted clearly savoring the kiss.

Giving a little chuckle at the fact that she used the same words he did after there first kiss all those years ago."You have no idea." returning the kiss with equal vigor as the one she gave him moments before.

"Well isn't that just the sweetest thing you have ever seen?" a menacing voice interrupted.

"Quite." an equally dark voice agreed.

"No way." Tommy pulled the woman in his arms tighter.

"Yes way." the green ranger smirked.

"Since sweet little Kimmie-pie here was able to get help from the peanut gallery I figured I could call on some help of my own and who better then the original evil ranger." the white dragon ranger explained before both dragons perched to attach.

Everyone turned to the newest arrivals faces still dumbfounded before returning their attention to the pink spirit. "Ethan, Kira come and sit down you guys need to hear this too." the pink ninja motioned the two dinos to come sit down in front.

"Kim?" Kira asked.

"Sorta. Guys I don't have much time to explain so listen." waiting on everyone's nod she began explaining that Tommy and Kim are on a quest to relink Kim to her memories again.

"But why?" Aisha asked "I didn't have to go on a quest to get my memories back. Rocky, Adam, and Tanya told me about it."

"Unlike you Sha, Kimberly caused a series of paradoxes when she stayed in the past. You were supposted to help the animals in Africa while Kim was supposted to return after the Zeo Crystal quest. By her staying behind Kat and her family had to return to Angel Grove instead of moving to England so she could start studying with the Royal Ballet a year earlier. Billy chose to stay on Aquitar instead of coming back after he was cured. Don't even get me started on the changes that happened to Tommy because she never returned." the specture sighed.

"Correct me if I my hypophosis is wrong but are you Kimberly's Spirit Animal?" Billy asked.

"I knew you would figure it out blue wolf." the spirit changed her form to her true self. "I figured that it would be easier to see a familar face speaking to you instead of a large pink glowing bird. " the pink bird admitted.

"Why are you here talking with us?" Jason was the first to recover his senses.

"I didn't want you to worry too much about them. The falcon is there to support Kim as she reconnects to me once more." she paused "I must go now." and with that the majestic vanished.

"Well, that was unexpected." Rocky deadpanned in an attempt to cut the seriousness in the room.

"Very." Jason uttered still in a bit of shock.

"Okay somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on and who the hell are all these people?" the new blue ranger screeched.

"Ethan you really need to take a chill pill, dude." Conner slapped the blue ranger''s shoulder before hanging his arm over it. "All will be explained if you would calm down and let them talk."


	9. 8: Right Where we Should be

**Author's Notes: **Yeah typing in a packed theater lobby wasn't my smartest move. But while waiting for the car to get it's yearly inspection is.

This chapter was influenced by the song 'Lighters' by Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars not necessary the lyrics but the over all feel of the song. It prolly didn't help I had it on repeat while writing most of this. If you have not heard the song go pull it up on YouTube. Royce da 5'9, Eminem, and Bruno Mars made an amazing song in my opinion.

Thank you all once more for the watches and the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Right Where we Should be<strong>

Ethan really could not understand how in the world that Conner could be so calm. First off the fact that the Red Ranger's sister is a ranger and an evil one at that. Then the fact that said evil ranger was one of the originals but has no memory of it. Oh and add the fact that said evil ranger sister and mentor are currently stuck in a giant slab of fossilized tree sap. Plus the fact that a ghost who looked allot like Kim just turned into a bird and vanished in a puff of pink light. And let's not forget the cherry on top with one, two, three, ten people in the Command Center that he had no idea who they were. Yes, no reason to freak out here. 'Please someone tell me why I am the only one that has the sense to freak out here?'

"Question." Kira raised her hand "Not to sound rude or anything but who are all of you?"

"I guess I better make the introductions then." Haley moved to the center of the room "Guys this is Ethan and Kira, Blue and Yellow. Kira and Ethan this is Jason I'm pretty sure you recognize him from the video call we had this morning." Haley pointed the guy in fatigues. "Billy" she pointed to the guy in a strange blue outfit that definitely didn't come from this world. "Andros" she gestured to the guy with weird streaks in his hair. "Justin." another guy in blue but didn't look much older then they were. "Tanya, Aisha, and Kat" she pointed at the two yellow and one pink clad women. "Not to mention Zack, Adam, and Rocky." waving her hand to the group standing close to the encased rangers. "With the exception of Andros over there each of these guys served on the first four teams. Andros was on the fifth but he since is second in command on the red council and the only one that we can think of that has a space ship on short notice I think that he is allowed. Now that we got introductions out of the way any more questions?"

"Yeah I got one." Conner waved his arm up in the air. "How many chicks have you picked up in the space ship? I bet it's gotta be a chick magnet. Ow! What was that for?" the current red ranger rubbed the back of his head from where all four of the ranger females smacked him.

"Rookie, seriously how has Kim not smack you senseless by now?" Jason wondered.

"Like I'm dumb enough to talk about chicks in front of my sister. She'd kill me if I said babe where she could hear." Conner explained like it went without saying.

"He's smarter then he looks." Zack whispered to Rocky.

"No kidding." the second red replied.

"Okay any other questions?" Conner raised his hand again "Any questions that deal with the issues at hand." Jason amended his previous sentence watching Conner pout and lower his hand like a kid who was denied Christmas.

"What's the red council and who is the leader?" Kira asked.

"The red council is basically a team formed of all red rangers that are on call when the planet is in great need. As for the leader that would be the illustrious Dr. Skittles trapped in the block of gunk over there with Conner's sister." Jason used his thumb to point at the trapped black ranger.

"Skittles?" Ethan asked.

"Fitting Jase." Zack laughed out loud while Justin and Rocky made jokes about the fearless leader's new nick name.

"Yeah you know because he has had more color changes then a rainbow." Jason explained.

"What's with Tommy stealing every bodies colors?" Zack mused.

"Yeah!" Rocky and Adam chorused.

"Correct me if my memory is incorrect but didn't you acquire Tommy's color first Adam? Let us not forget Rocky, that you also procured blue from me." Billy pointed out.

"Yes the lot of you just love to take each other's colors." Haley deadpanned.

"HEY!" the three veteran ranger woman took offense.

"Ladies excluded." Haley amended.

"Can we get back to business please?" Jason rubbed the bridge of his noise he knew was growing inpatient with the lot of them. Maybe it was a bad idea to have everyone come. But he was a firm believer that two minds were better then one and five teams were way better then one. Once everyone quieted down he began to bring the reason why they all came here for the first place. "So what do we know about the issue at hand?"

"Kimberly some how got a hold of a dino gem and caused her to turn evil." Ethan pointed out.

"Good and?" Jason acknowledged.

"Tommy and Kim are on a quest to regain her memories." Aisha offered.

"Kimberly's spirit animal is trying to help them." Kira said.

"Kim caused a bunch of time paradox's when she stayed in the past." Kat spoke up.

"Right now we have no way to de-fossilize them." Justin pipped up.

"And when we do free them we have no way to know if Kimberly would still be evil or not." Andros gave his input.

"Bingo. So what are we gonna do about it?" Jason asked the crowd and was met with shrugs and incoherent mumbling.

"Any last words?" the white ranger asked.

"You don't frighten me." Tommy retorted trying to come up with a battle plan as he glared at the two evil rangers.

"Run now!" the pink ninjetti appeared in a flash and shot a massive blast at the two evil rangers.

Tommy and Kim didn't need to be told twice took off sprinting as fast as their legs could carry them occasionally checking over their shoulders to see if they were being followed. When the coast seemed to be clear they slowed their pace down as Tommy tried to figure out where would be the next place to go. Settling on the juice bar since they spent more time there then they did at home. They soon set course to Ernie's.

"What is this place?" Kimberly asked as she watched a nice looking overweight man instructing bleachers to be set up and a ring built.

"This is the Youth Center, kinda like a home away from home for all of us. You see the beam over in the corner there?" Tommy pointed and Kim nodded. "There wasn't a day that you were not up on it practicing."

"I did gymnastics?" Kimberly was clearly shocked.

"You started shortly after your parents first reconcile. You told me that it was the only steady thing going on in your life when you were younger." he informed her she blankly nodded. She hadn't repressed the fights that her original father and her mom had before the divorce. She had lost all contact with that man shortly after her mom remarried and she wasn't sorry for it. He never showed that he loved her and did nothing but cheat on her mom. Unlike her dad, Kevin McKnight was everything she ever wanted in a father. Loyal, loving, never too busy to spent time with her or her brothers. "You see that man over there? That's Ernie, he was kinda like a surrogate uncle to all of us. He was always there to give us advise or to sit and listen to us. I wonder what he's setting up for right now?" Tommy mused.

"Hey Ernie! Need any help?" a younger Kimberly walked in with Trini Billy.

"Who are they?" Kim asked pointing at the scene playing out in front of her. Apparently she was close to them.

"That would be Trini and Billy."

"My god I look like such a valley girl. What was I thinking wearing all those different shades of pink at once? Clashing much?" Kim shook her head at her former self.

"It was the nineties." Tommy reminded her.

"That does not excuse it." she snapped back.

"You guys here to cheer for Jason I take it?" Ernie asked the teens.

"Of course Ernie." Trini replied.

"We wouldn't miss one of his matches for the world." the teenage Kim added.

"Affirmative." Billy agreed with the two girls.

"Must have been before I moved here." Tommy mused as he watch the trio be joined by the remaining two rangers and people come in and take their seats. It wasn't until he saw his younger self rush to the participates' check in did he realize what this memory was. "Come on let's get closer so we can hear what's going on." he pulled he pulled his companion to the seats directly behind her counterpart and her friends who were gathered around Jason helping him prepare for the up coming fight. Tommy knew it was wrong and he knew he would be paying for it later but the temptation to hear what she first thought of him was too much to pass up.

"All right now, Jase, now remember think positive, concentrate on your moves." Zack massaged the nervous red ranger.

"Yeah, and focus your mind" Trini pointed to her's "As well as your body." she gentility rubbed Jason's stomach. While the younger Kimberly was steeling drinks from her pseudo big brother's water bottle.

"Were Trini and Jason dating?" the elder Kim kept her focus on the teenagers infringing of her.

"Where on earth did that come from?" Tommy looked at her like she had two heads.

"Did you seriously not see her petting Mr. Red's belly over there?" she turned her attention to the Spikey haired man next to her.

"No, no, no she wasn't petting his belly. They're just friends. She was just..." suddenly all the random comments those two shared and odd glances started adding up. "Oh dear god."

"I'll take that as that you had no idea." she smirked.

Jason tilted his head to the others "Thanks guys, but it looks like I'm gonna need all the help I can get." the red ranger indicated to the guy in green who was practicing an impressive combo of attacks on the other side of the ring.

"That's you." Kimberly pointed.

"Yeah that's me." He acknowledged.

"You had a mullet." She giggled.

"Ya, ya, ya laugh it up. It was the style back then." Tommy defended.

"Face it tiger, the mullet was never in style no matter how much you try to defend his hair." Kimberly retorted leaving her companion to fume silently. What is with everyone making fun of his hair?

Zack watched young Tommy do an impressive set of punches and kicks from his seat. "Man, that dude is pumped." as Billy nodded in agreement. It was rare for the blue clothed genius to be at a lost for words but this was one of those rare times. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Trini admitted. "Probably some new kid in school."

"He is really cute." The pink clad Kimberly grinned making her elder self blush.

"I did not just say that out loud did I?" she mumbled too embarrassed to turn and look at her companion. She watched as the guys looked at each other and grimaced then turned to her younger self and repeated the look. Her younger self just give the male rangers a cute little smile.

The announcer's voice echoed through the room. "Coming up next a Karate competition featuring Angel Grove's finest," the announcer pointed to Jason's corner "and a new challenger." indicating Tommy in the other.

When the match began the two teens were evenly matched until Jason by shear chance scored the first point causing the rest of the rangers to cheer. The lead didn't last long Tommy soon had two points up on Jason. The red ranger some how was able to pull out a tie before the time stopped between him and his green clad opponent.

"Good match, man. You got me going." Jason shook Tommy's hand.

"Yeah, same here." the younger Tommy smiled.

"I take it this was the first time we met." Kimberly finally found the courage to face the man sitting next to her hoping her blush had cooled some.

"No, we didn't officially meet until Monday at school." he smiled wistfully at the memory.

"Hey, Kim, are you coming?" the yellow ranger tried to get her best friend's attention. Finally giving up and walking over to her friend. "He is gorgeous, isn't he?" causing the new black ranger to blush he had no idea Trini had found him cute.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Kimberly gave a nervous giggle as she watched the green clad teen drying himself off with a towel before heading to the showers.

"Maybe you'll catch him in school tomorrow." Trini placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Yeah." Kimberly nodded still watching Tommy.

"Come on." she ushered her lovesick friend over to the juice bar.

"Not one word do you here me." the current Kimberly warned her companion. Tommy lived enough years in the world to know if a female says anything in that tone of voice you better listen. Especially when said female also happened to be a ranger. But he couldn't control the huge grin on his face which caused Kim to glare at him. She knew that he would soon need to deflate his ego and she was going to enjoy doing it to.

"Let's head somewhere else." the original green ranger decided it was best to change the subject.

"Billy do you think you could figure out a way for us to be able to monitor what's going on in there?" Jason turned to his childhood friend. He really didn't like being in the dark like this. What he would have given to have the viewing globe right about now.

The original blue pondered for a few moments before saying in his own special little Billy language it was possible with some of the gear he brought with him but he would need to have a sample of Kim's DNA for it to work.

"Like some hair or something right?" Conner asked shocking the rest of the room.

"How is it that you know what DNA is but you had to ask which raptor cycle was your's?" Ethan erupted.

"Dude, I said I was kidding when I totally knew which one was mine." Conner scoffed.

"Did he seriously ask which bike was his?" Rocky butted in.

Kira joined the conversation "Chya."

"Hey!" Conner erupted nobody was allowed to tease him but his big sister.

"Guys, focus." Haley silenced the room before it could get out of hand again. She was seriously thinking about sending everyone who wasn't either a former red or a blue away with the exception of Rocky; he was causing more trouble then Conner and that was saying something. She considered sending them to the cafe but that would be just too cruel to her new employee. Trent had been nothing but a sweetheart even though his father tried to close her business down. "Conner, do you think you can go back to your house and find something with her DNA on it? A hairbrush, toothbrush, anything?"

"Piece of cake. Anyone want to come with?" Conner pulled out his car keys.

"I'll go." Jason and Zack chorused.

"You coming Billy?" Zack asked.

"I should stay behind and start the..." Billy was trying to be responsible even though he really was curious to see the differences in the Kimberly he knew and her now.

"Come on Billy." Jason directed his blue clad friend up the stairs.

"Hey why do Jason, Zack, and Billy get to go on a field trip?" Rocky protested he wanted to go too.

"Rocky," Adam caught his best friend's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	10. 9: Over the Hills and Through the Woods

**Author's notes:** I hope everyone have a Happy and Safe New Years. I did. I want to warn you that since my holiday break is over and a new semester is about to begin updates are gonna be some what slower since I won't have down time at work to write/edit and when I am at home the hubby wants to play the old republic with me. I was able to write this chapter up because I have been stuck on the couch at home with an inflamed nerve in my leg. The doctor has on couch rest to let the inflammation to reduce some before even attempting to sit at a desk. I am home one more day so tomorrow may or may not get a chapter. It depends if I can type the chapter up and edit it before I go to bed tomorrow.

Anyways... I don't plan on going through all the episodes or have them in order because how often when you are trying to remember things they are in perfect order. I know my memory is a jumbled mess that I am able to somehow sort through.

I tossed in the bit with Trini and Jason because when watching those two now after I've grown up those two were a little too flirty with each other at times. I mean holding hands while scuba diving, the pats, and what not.

On with the show.

Thank you all for such wonderful reviews.

**Chapter Nine**: Over the Hill and Through the Woods

"So what's up in these mountains?" Kimberly asked really wishing that she had shoes she honestly didn't care what they looked like at this point. All though she was hoping that they would go with her outfit. But that would be an added plus but at this point it didn't matter because she was sure this field trip, spirit quest, or whatever you want to call it was playing havoc on her pedicure. They had already been to the high school where not only were they able to see their first official meeting Kim also got to witness a rather hilarious feud between her teenage self and a white clad Tommy for the election of student body president. The lake were she watched Billy tell her about his fear of fishes during a picnic and the park where they first meet Rocky, Adam, and Aisha after rescuing a teacher's little boy from a run away stroller.

"The old Command Center." Tommy replied.

"For the love of... argh!" Kimberly cursed under her breath as she stepped on yet another sharp rock. "Remind me why we are going there?"

Seeing his companion rubbing her foot for what had to be at least the fifteenth time he took action. "Climb on." Tommy knelled so she could climb onto his back.

As sorely tempted as she was she couldn't possibly let him carry her up the hill when she was fully capable to walked and she told him him that after thanking him for such a generous offer. However he wouldn't take no for an answer after some back and forth bickering Kimberly soon found herself perched on her brother's science teacher's back. As she was hugging his neck while he continued the trek up the hill acting like she weighted nothing. She was realizing that it was the sweet gestures like this that both his current self and the things she watched his younger self do that was making her fall in love with him. Men like him were the hard to find breed that she heard so much about and witnessed only once in her life before with her mom and the man that she called dad.

"I figured that it would probably be the best place to go over history in a shorter amount of time provided that we are able to go through the archives of the viewing globe." Tommy struggled to say calmly. He on the other hand was trying to think of ways not to think about the fact her pert breasts were tightly pressed up against his back or the smoothness of the bare thighs he was holding on to. He was very, very thankful that Kimberly could not see the tent that was forming in his pants. This was not the time to realize she wasn't wearing a bra he mentally chastised himself. Thank the morphing grid that he was able to stay calm when pressured. Think of Ms. Applebee in a bikini, the smell of Zack's dirty socks, Rita doing the jig, anything but Kim's breasts!' he mentally chastised himself.

"Makes sense." Kimberly acknowledged. "How much further is it?"

"Not far, the Command Center is at the top of this hill." his heart raced as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So this is where Kim lives?" Zack whistled as he looked around checking out the photos and knick-knacks scattered around the family room. Judging by the amount of fresh flowers that were scattered about the place; it defiantly had Kimberly's stamp on it. "Hey Billy, Jase would you look at this, our little Kimberly is all grown up and a cop to boot."

"It would appear so." Billy stated as he adjusted his glasses so he could get a better look at the picture.

"Kim's the captain of the bomb squad." Conner said a matter of factly. It was quite obvious that this new red ranger was very proud of his big sister and her vast accomplishments.

The three elder rangers looked at the teen in shock. It was hard to believe that their little pink clad valley girl, Kimberly grew up and have such a gritty job. They all thought that she would be a gymnastics coach or a kindergarten teacher. It wasn't that they believed that she wouldn't capable of it, it's just she didn't seem like someone who would take a job that she would knowingly be covered in dirt and muck on a regular basis. The Kimberly they knew bitched when she broke a nail while fighting putties and helmet hair. But then again nobody thought that Mr. Forgetful himself would get a doctorate in paleontology.

"How did Kim choose to get into that line of work, rookie?" Jason asked his fellow red tyrannosaurus.

"After Kimberly graduated from the super secret ninja school in Japan..." Conner started.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone. I know my ears are playing tricks on me. Did you just say super secret ninja school?" Zack interrupted.

"Cha. Kimberly went to a super secret ninja school in Japan during high school, duh." Conner said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But we're not supposed to tell anyone since it's a secret. My twin brother Eric is going to one up North but you didn't hear it from me. I don't want Kimberly to melt my tires again. I just got them replaced."

"Again?" The three originals chorused.

"Yeah, the ninja school taught her how to control fire and she's way scarier the Mezogog when she's angry." the elder three nodded in agreement. All of them have been at the receiving force of Kim's anger at one time or another. Or in Zack's case on a weekly if not daily basis. "But that's besides the point, after ninja school she wanted to do something to help people but she didn't know what so after a year or so in college and the drama of Terry the jerk wad she decided to go to the police academy. And after we lost our dad on 9/11 she transferred from swat to bomb disposal. The rest is how you say history." Conner explained leaving the older three with more questions then they could formulate at the moment.

Billy knew time was the essence and chose to interrupt the other's thoughts. It was not the time to be reminiscing. They would do that after Kimberly and Tommy were free from their transparent prison. "It would be most advantageous if we acquire what we traveled to the McKnight domicile for and return to Tommy's lavatory as soon we can." seeing the slight confusion on his friends face and the complete confusion on the red dino's face he amended his statement to single syllable words so the others could understand easily. "We need to get what we came for and get back." he sighed. Times like this he really missed Trini and her ability to translate what he was saying. However watching the proverbial light bulb flickering on over his friend's heads when they fingered out what he was saying never got old.

"You're right as always Billy, Conner where's your sister's room?" Jason turned to his red companion.

"This way." he motioned and let his predecessors to his sister's inner sanctum.

Kim's room was everything that you would think she is at first glance, elegant and girly. The walls were painted in a delicate cherry blossom pink with Victorian white accents. The furniture were a classic polished dark cherry wood that looked extremely well cared for. The damask covering the queen sized bed was the same shade of white as the wall accents with weaving branches adorned with elegant cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Sitting on a dresser next to an antic looking alarm clock was a framed photo of a teenaged pink kimono clad Kimberly with two similarly dressed Japanese teenage girls standing under a tree with cherry blossom petals raining from it. The photo caught Zack's causing him to ask Conner about the photo.

"Oh that's Kim with Natsumi and Michiko at the cherry blossom festival in Tokyo the year before Kim came back to the states. They were a part Kim's exchange family in Japan." Conner explained. "I met them once when Kim took Eric and me to Natumi's wedding. I swear Kim was gonna kill Eric before the trip was over. He was flirting with one of Kim's host sister's younger cousins. Even I know that was a stupid thing to do. That's why I'm the smart twin."

"Zack I want to hear Kim stories just as much as you but we need to focus getting her and Dr. Rainbow out of the rock they are stuck in." Jason sighed.

"Right sorry Jase, my bad. Conner does Kimberly still keep a scrap book?" Zack asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You think you can grab it? I'm sure the others would want to see it." the hip-hopkitto master asked.

"I guess." the teen scratched the back of his head. Not too sure what to say about it.

"This place is amazing." Kimberly looked around at the various work stations.

"That it is." Tommy turned his attention to the new white ranger, smiling at the wonderment that was lighting up within her eyes. "The viewing globe is over here." he indicated to what Kimberly could describe as a giant ball on a large pedestal. It kinda reminded her of a gum ball machine.

Into what they could guess was the second or third hour of footage the two were startled by a light blue glow emitting behind them. Prepared for the worst both rangers readied themselves for battle as they stood up and turned around.

"Zordon!" Tommy dropped his stance.

"TOMMY? KIMBERLY?" the floating head was just as puzzled as the two aged rangers standing before him.

"That's Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

The original green ranger nodded before asking Zordon how was it that he could see them when others could not?

"I AM JUST AS PUZZLED AS YOU ARE TOMMY. JUST MOMENTS AGO YOU BROKE INTO THE POWER CHAMBER AND WERE DESTROYING IT." their former mentor seem gawk at the two. Causing Tommy to be slightly disturbed, he had never seen Zordon be anything but calm and collected.

"Destroyed the power chamber..." Tommy mused "That means that when I was under Rita's spell and sent you to another dimension; I sent you to an alternate history Kimberly's mind eleven years in the future?" he counted on his fingers.

"It would seem that way." Kimberly deadpanned before turning her attention to the massive blue hovering head. "Um, hi I'm Kimberly but you already knew that. It seems that Dr. Oliver and myself were sent on a spirit quest by my original ranger self so I can get my original memories back. As strange as it sounds."

"What Kim means Zordon is that we're from the future and right now we were sent on a quest inside Kim's subconscious by Kim's original self so she can get her memories back and be able to defeat the evil coding on her Dino gem." Tommy clarified.

"RANGERS, I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST TO START AT THE BEGINNING."

Tommy went on to briefly explain how master vile destroyed the power coins and turned the rangers into children causing the rangers to go onto a quest that Kimberly never returned from choosing to send another in her place while she protect her then unknown siblings. He thought it would be best not to touch on Zordon's death. He then went on to his finding the Dino gems and creating a new team of rangers. Explaining that Kim's brother is his team's red ranger and somehow Kimberly got one of the gems that had been configured to evil. At this point Kimberly interjected that the bracelet was in a gift box that was put in her purse making it look like Tommy gave it to her throwing the new black ranger's train of thought off track as he tried to figure out how Mezzogog knew about Kim. The new white ranger took over for her companion and went on to explain that she was visited by a teenage version telling her about her history and explained that she needed to reconnect with her spirit animal by reclaiming her original memories. She also informed the mentor that both Tommy and her were trapped inside a block of amber while the evil white ranger and the evil green ranger have teamed up so they can take over their current consciousness when they are freed.

"IT SEEMS QUITE OBVIOUS TO ME RANGERS, THAT YOU NEED TO FIND THE PINK NINJETTI."

"What do you mean Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"Why would we need to find Kim's ninjetti self? She is the one who sent us on this quest?" Tommy wanted better clarification.

"Yes she was..." Kim uttered deep in thought. "It is almost like..."

"She knew it would just lead right back to her." Both rangers realized.

"It all makes sense." Tommy uttered.

"YOUR HYPOTHESIS SEEMS CORRECT RANGERS." Zordon boomed.

"But why would she send us on a quest when all she and I needed to do is release the spirit animal she talked about?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't think she can release the crane. I think she is the crane." Tommy deduced.

"I BELIEVE SO ASWELL, TOMMY."

"So how do we find her then?" Kimberly asked the two mentors.

"YOU WILL NEED TO RETURN TO THE PHAETOS AND SEEK OUT THE CRANE NINJETTI THERE." Zordon spoke with complete confidence.

"How will we get there?" The now black ranger asked.

"I WILL TELEPORT YOU THERE. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YO-"

"Zordon wait before we go" Kimberly interrupted "Would it be possible to scrounge up some shoes for us?" Kimberly asked, she was still not sure why the ninjetti could think to dress her and Tommy in wonderfully romantic clothing that was fit to walk along the the lake shore but not think to include shoes to go on this quest of hers.

"Hey guys we're back and the Zack-man brought back something special for all the good little ranger girls and boys." The original black ranger bounced down the stairs holding a large book over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Zack do you mind moving so Billy can get to work?" Jason lightly shoved his friend out of the doorway. Before Zack could say whatever snappy comeback he had on the tip of his tongue a melodic chime on the main computer went off. "What's going on Haley?"

"I'm not sure, the satellite is picking up a strange reading in the forest." Haley frowned.

"Rocky, Adam can you guys take the dinos out to see what it is?" Jason asked.

"No problem." Rocky answered for the both of them before motioning for the dinos to follow them. "Hey Adam?"

"Yeah Roc?"

"You got your Zenosizer, right?"

Adam just rolled his eyes and pushed his childhood friend out the secret entrance.

"Do you think that it's wise to send Rocky out with them?" Kat asked.

"What harm could he do?" Zack asked.

"What harm, indeed." Billy mumbled as he joined Haley at the computer console.


	11. 10: Campfire Stories

**Author's Notes:** I took bits and pieces of episode 'Leader of the Whack' purely to mess with Rocky and Adam... Well Rocky mostly Adam was an extra bonus. What better way then a meteorite with interesting side effects.

Again my muse went a little wild so I apologize in advance on the small tangent that happens three fourths to the end of the story. But on the bright side it did make the chapter longer. I am not sure where I am gonna go with it but that is the fun of it. Frankly, I did plan on having the story end by now but now I am guessing this story will have at least ten more chapters if not more. I know where I want to end the story and I know I am no where near that point.

On with the chapter.

**Chapter 10:** Campfire Stories

"Zeltrax, did you think that I would not find out about your little plans on taking out the Black Ranger?" The villain glared at the cyborg.

"Master I can explain..."

"Sssave it. Becausssse of your plan I am now short one evil ranger. However, it did get Dr. Oliver out of the way ssso I will let you live for now." Mesogog warned.

"I wont fail you again my lord." the minion bowed.

"Sssee to it that you don't. Now tell me about thisss monster you have created."

"According to my calculations, this monster would be the most aggressive to date." Zeltrax informed as moved across the lab to finish the process of bringing the monster to life.

It first look it would have appeared that the cyborg was indeed right, the monster did look menacing enough. However as the monster started to complain about the cold Zeltrax knew he was going to be in for it.

"What is this buffoon?" snarled the lizard.

Zeltrex just shrugged hoping that if Messogog thought he was incompetent then after what ever punishment was given he would be neglected so he could pursue his own plans or he would be dead. Either way he would not have to sit and grovel at the mutant much longer. The metal minion was given a temporary postponement on whatever punishment the dinosaur planned to give him when the laboratory's master computer alarm went off.

"What isss it Elsa?" Messogog turned his attention away from his failure of a general.

"I am not sure my lord." she stared at the screen trying to decipher the readings that she saw. "It appears to be an energy source."

"Of what kind?" the lizard rasped.

"Unknown, master."

"Have thisss- creature." Mesogog gestured to the trembling monster hiding behind a wall of experiments "retrieve it. Surely it could do that."

"Yes my lord." the two generals bowed.

"Would you look at that?" Rocky seemed to skip down the slight hill not noticing the two people standing right next to the smoking rock.

"Who are you?" the girl dressed in pink demanded to know as she forcefully turned her lackey with a camcorder to the group coming their way.

"Cassity?" the three dino rangers asked.

"Well duh." the blonde rolled her eyes. "You guys didn't answer my question, who are they?" she pointed at Rocky and Adam.

"His is um... Conner's Uncle, Rocky and his friend Adam." Kira quickly lied.

The teenage reporter looked the two adults up and down, scrutinizing every detail. "He doesn't look anything like Conner." Cassity eyed.

"That's because-" Conner started before being cut off by Ethan.

"He's adopted."

"Adopted?" Cassity repeated clearly not believing it.

"Yeah, Mama DeSantos found me abandoned on her doorstep one rainy night when I was just a sweet little babe." Rocky chimmed in and was about to go into more details of how he was rescued from the bitter cold and had no one else in the world before Adam elbowed him. The second black ranger never did trust Rocky to come up with believable cover stories.

"Judging by the same clueless nethanderal looks you and Conner give I believe you." the reporter said slowly. "But that doesn't explain why you guys are out here."

"I asked Conner and his friends to show us around while Conner's sister was taking a nap. She's a bit under the weather at the moment and we didn't want to bother her." Adam lied.

"Okay then." Cassity turned her attention back to the smoking rock.

"I hate to interrupt." a monster stepped out from behind a tree. "But I need that rock."

"Man, it never seems to fail." Rocky grumbled.

None of the rangers past or present paid much mind to Cassity and her lackey making a run for it.

"Cassity," Devan stopped behind a cluster of trees. "You sure you don't want to get this?"

"Mutants showing up out of nowhere, like that's news. Come on!" the pink clad reporter pulled her companion away.

"Looks like we are gonna see action after all Froggy." Rocky got into a battle stance.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Adam snapped.

"if you guys don't mind I will be right over here." The creature nervously uttered before taking cover.

The rangers each focused their attention to the group of triranodomes that were closing in on them.

"Just like old times." Rocky slammed his fist into the face of the closest foot soldier.

"You said it. You better watch that back of your's." Adam agreed as launched himself into a series of kicks and back flips.

"Ya, ya, ya don't you worry your cute little lawyer butt about it." Rocky waved his hand in a dismissive manor before focusing his attention back to the fight in hand.

The fighting was just like ridding a bike for the veteran rangers once they figured out the fight pattern of the trianodomes. But while the minions were not as agile as the things they had fought in the past their hits still packed a nasty punch to them.

"Kinda makes you miss Zedd's putty doesn't it?" Rocky asked as he threw a triranodome to the ground.

"Yeah, there's nothing like having a big 'Z' to hit to make the baddy go away." Adam agreed.

"Guys, it would be imperative that you vacate the premisses at once. The meteorite is admitting radioactive waves that is most problematic." Billy's voice over the teenager's communicators stated.

"Someone who is not Billy, explain." Kira grunted as she kicked another trianodome to the ground.

"What Billy said is get out of there, the radioactive waves the rock is sending off is doing something freaky." Haley translated.

"A new Billy translator!' Rocky and Adam chorused.

Kira shook her head and sarcasticly retorted that it was a little late for that before returning her full attention to the fight that she was in.

With all of the rangers focused on the battles they were having with the trianodomes none of them notice the monster walking up to the meteorite.

"What a strange little rock?" the monster cooed unaware that the waves that the meteor was sending straight at it transforming the mentality of the cowardly monster into something else. The creature turned it's attention to the ranger closest to him "That looks like fun." It mumbled to itself "I want in on it!"

Conner did not see the mace that flew into his back without warning. But he sure felt it. Seeing their fellow ranger fly through the air the others converged on Conner to not only make sure that he was okay but to better assist the situation.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rocky turned to Adam.

Adam nodded before shaking his wrist to show the zenosizer. "It's morphing time!"

"Zeo Ranger three Blue!" Rocky yelled.

"Zeo Ranger four Green!" Adam yelled.

"Dino Thunder Power up! HA!" the three teenagers yelled.

"Not fair." The Zeo blue ranger grumbled "They so got a cooler transformation process."

"Not the time Roc." the Zeo green chastised.

The monster didn't allow the rangers to go into their combat speech before issuing the order to attack. No one noticed as the fight raged on that the rock was continuing to emit it's waves. The battle didn't drag on and as soon as the rangers defeated all the trianodomes the monster soon called off the attack and teleported away. But not before it warned the rangers that they would be back.

Conner and the others de-morphed. "Well that was a challenging altarcation." Conner looked around.

"I was just getting started." Ethan huffed. "I wanted to annihilate that goon!"

Kira was busy studying her nails "Ew, I got dirt under my nails." she sneered. "That's like totally disgusting."

"A little dirt hurt no one." Adam belched.

"That is like so gross." Kira blanched.

Rocky reached down and picked a flower from the ground before handing it to Kira. "Do not worry sweet maiden I will not allow your delicate self to be bothered with all of this." he indicated to the other male rangers before picking up Kira bridal style "Come let us be away from all of this dirt and filth." causing the other rangers to take offense but before they could make their displeasure know Haley called on their communicators requesting them not too nicely to return to base.

Kimberly was practically giddy as she checked out the powder pink combat boots she was now wearing. "Where on earth did he find these?" she giggled.

"They were your's to begin with. They were a spare pair that you left in the command center along with some clothes that you had stashed there for emergencies." Tommy pointed out as he arched his feet inside a pair of Jason's hiking boots. The boots were a little wide for him but at this point beggars could not be choosers. Kimberly not really paying attention to anything her companion was saying and was still going on about the awesomeness of the shoes that she was wearing. "I don't get it, they're just shoes." he mumbled.

"Don't be dissing on the pink combat boots, they are the awesome. I am soo gonna have to find a pair when we get out of this rock they guys at work would flip when they see their 'tough mini cap' fighting crime in these." she shook her finger at him. "Rule number one, never come between a girl and her shoes."

Tommy just shook his head and turned his attention to the scenery in front of him. Pheatos was allot like he remembered it. But then again since this was from Kim's memories why wouldn't it. As he gazed at the retreating sunset within the rainbow color sky.

"It's very beautiful isn't it?" Kim placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." he gazed intently into her eyes. "Very."

"Look it's us." she changed the subject so she could hide her blush. "Who's that?" she pointed to the woman who was talking to the younger rangers wearing nothing but an elaborate green leather bikini.

"Dulcia, she's the one who sent us on the journey to find our spirit animals."

"Any luck on that link to see what's going on Billy?" Jason asked.

"I have a few more minor adjustments to make work but it should be operational momentary." the blue genius continued to frantically type. "We should be able to see what is happening precisely now." he hit enter.

The others smiled as they saw the elder Kim and Tommy hold hands and watch the sun go down.

"What a magnificent specimen of a solis occasus." Conner and the others walked in through the secret entrance.

"Did Conner just speak in Billy-ese?" Zack asked while the others in the room just dumbly nodded.

"Are you feeling okay Conner?" Aisha asked.

"I am in optimal heath, why do you ask?" Conner looked slightly confused.

"We were so close to smashing that thing to the ground and then it had to go and run off like a whimpy little girly boy." Ethan smashed one of his hands into the other. He was clearly ready for another fight.

"Here we go m'lady, away from that dirty forest and why hello beautiful ladies." Rocky non-too softly dropped Kira and soon was bestowing a kiss on each of the females hands.

"Rocky are you alright?" Kat nervously eyed the former ape ninjetti.

"Of course lovely Katherine. Such a beautiful name." Rocky smiled "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Kat quickly yanked her hand away.

"Ugh. My nails are like soo dirty." Kira scoffed "I soo need to head to the mall and get my nails soak in a nice aloe srub. Oh and while I'm at it I so need to check out the sale that Cute and Sassy is having."

"Did Kira just turn into Kim jr.?" Zack asked.

"I think so." Jason stared.

"Hey Babe," Adam lightly slapped his wife's butt. "Can you go up stairs and get me a beer?"

"You did not just do that." Tanya crossed her arms and gave her husband the 'I'm gonna kick your ass from here to Africa if you try that crap on me ever again' look.

"I'll go get it myself and while I'm up there I'm gonna check to see if the game has started." Adam scratched himself as he ascended up the stairs.

"I gotta go to, I need to stop by the florist and pick up some roses for each of these extremely lovely ladies." Rocky followed Adam.

"I need to view the documentary on Endo era Japan that Kimberly has been kindly requesting me to." Conner piped up.

"I gotta hit the gym and work on my pecks." Ethan grunted.

"Okay, that was just weird." Justin stated the obvious.

"You think." Andros turned to the blue turbo ranger.

"So they're going on their quest soon?" Kimberly on the monitor asked her companion.

"Yeah, in the morning we I mean they are gonna search for a temple in the middle of the jungle and there they will release their animal spirits." Tommy explained.

"They've been following themselves through Kimberly's memories, cleaver." Haley uttered.

"What was I thinking having braids that long?" Aisha screeched. She honestly could not understand her younger self's thinking on having that mess of braids under the cute yellow helmet she had used to wear.

"Couldn't tell you cousin. Couldn't tell you." Tanya patted Aisha's shoulder.

"Aisha's, Tanya shush. I want to hear what's happening." Jason used his leader's voice before turning his attention back to the screen.

"I guess the best thing to do is get some rest and follow them into the jungle in the morning." Tommy suggested.

"You're probably right, plus you can always tell me more stories about everyone anyways." Kim looked for a comfortable place for the both of them to sleep. "Tommy, do you think that you can find some kindling so we can make a fire?"

"No problem Kim, but unless you got a book of matches on you I don't know what good it's gonna do us." The new black ranger smiled.

Kimberly could not help but laugh at that. "I take it that Conner never told you about the Fire Ninja Academy that I went to in Japan, did he?"

"I'll admit that Conner said something about a super secret ninja school but I just chalked it up as one of the crazy things that Conner says." He admitted as he sat down next to her.

"Watch and learn tiger, watch and learn." and with that Kimberly snapped her fingers to ignite the pile of wood sitting in front of them.

"Impressive." Tommy smiled.

"So Conner was telling the truth about the super secret ninja school." Zack mumbled.

"It would appear so." Billy muttered.

"So tell me a story." Kimberly leaned her head onto Tommy's shoulder innocently.

"A story, huh? What kind of story?" he chuckled.

"Something that I don't know about yet or never did." She smiled.

"Well then." Tommy playfully pondered for a bit.

"Please tell me those two are not gonna be all kissy kissy all night. If I'm gonna have to watch those two make googly eyes at each other I'm gonna hurl. I had to watch them dance around each other for a year in high school." Zack gagged. " I think I'm gonna go watch sports with Adam."

"Zack!" the females all glared at the original black ranger. They thought the whole scene with Tommy and Kimberly was romantic.

"I'm with you Zack, it's like watching my baby sister making out. I'd rather not see it. Jason, Andros, Billy, you coming?" Jason followed Zack up shortly followed by the other males all but Billy.

"I'm surprised you didn't join them Billy." Haley turned to face the one time blue ranger.

"It is more logical that I stay here and figure out a process of releasing both Kimberly and Tommy." Billy continued to type.

"It is okay to take a break Billy." Kat came up behind her former technical adviser. "I know that you miss Kimberly. She was after all your closest friend and blood sister."

"Billy?" Tanya and Aisha came up behind Kat.

"I am aware that it's highly idiotic that my thinking process is like this however Kimberly and myself are soul twins. We were both conceived at the same exact time but Kimberly was was born forty six days premature. Which is part of the reason why she is so small. I have been aware of the circumstances for sometime now. I had first suspected when Kimberly insisted on us partaking in an illogical blood bonding ritual when we were within our pre-schoolic years. But when Kimberly and myself traded physical forms that I when I knew that my hypothesis was indeed correct." the blue ninjetti admitted.

"Did you ever tell her?" Haley asked.

"Negative."He hung his head. "Tommy and myself conversed about it some before I relocated to Aquatar. He and I bonded after Kimberly disappeared since both of us were feeling the lost the same." Billy explained.

"Is that why you dropped everything to come here?" Aisha inquired.

"Affirmative."

"Will you be able to go back?" Tanya asked.

"Negative, Celestria was less then pleased when I informed her that I needed to return to Earth and I did not have a definite date on when I would return. It did not compute to her that Kimberly and myself share that type of bond and not be romanticly involved.." he replied.

"I'm sorry to here that, Billy. I know you cared for her." Kat touched his shoulder.

"Thank you, ladies." Billy gave everyone a small smile.

Billy and the ranger ladies returned their attention back to the monitor just in time to see Kimberly swatting Tommy's arm and giggling uncontrollably. None of them could tell what Tommy had told Kim but it really didn't matter this had to be the first time either ever or in a very long time any of them saw Tommy genuinely happy. The females finally see why Kim was so instrumental to the team and to the guys. She was the heart and soul of the team.


	12. 11: The Ties that Bind

** Author's Notes:** Okay so I turned Adam into a slob and Rocky into a total romancer. I just felt that those would be something that you would not expect out of the two. I wanted to give them each a recessive trait that no one would expect but something that was also easy to believe. I could so see Adam being one of those guys when no one is around leaves his dirty underwear on the bathroom floor and Rocky with a secret love of chick flicks. But that's just me.

I will admit the whole Billy and Kim soul twin thing came to me right out of the blue as I was typing. I guess it was subconsciously it was because of the whole pink/ blue, girl/ boy, similar hair coloring, and the fact that their interactions to me seem completely platonic. While the views on soul twins differ from person to person; I believe that a soul twin is the person who you would have the perfect platonic bond with. As I said on the notes on the previous chapter I have absolutely no idea where my muse is going with Billy. I think my muse wanted Billy more in the story. After all Him, Tommy, and Kim were the longest serving rangers. Plus this gives a reason why Billy started to withdraw from the team after he gave up his powers way back when.

Yesterday I was watching some of season three of MMPRs and I couldn't help it I had to stop right when they introduced Kat because I knew that Kim would soon be written off the show. But with the re-watching I could see that they were slowly leading up to it since Kim moved in with Aisha. They could have worked her leaving in with her mother getting married and it would have prolly worked better in my opinion. I'm better stop before I go on a full on rant about it.

I planned to have this up yesterday but sitting in an all-day staff meeting next to two deans, a campus president, and the chancellor put a stop of pretending to write notes and write a story instead. Just my luck they wanted the table that was out of the way too.

I think I've rambled enough now, on with the story.

**Chapter 11: The Ties that Bind**

The night for Tommy and Kimberly was passing without anything major happening. They were still up and from what Billy could tell it was within the early morning hours sharing stories of their teenage years. Tommy stories of the rangers and Kimberly stories about her years in Japan. This was both frustrating and interesting to everyone because she would randomly start speaking in Japanese.

"Billy, do you have any idea what she is saying?" Haley asked.

Billy shook his head. "Unfortunately, I have not a supplement of time to acquire new languages as I would like to." he paused. "I believe Kimberly is using Japanese terminology because she has associated specific expression in the language with the person or location."

"Makes sense." Haley nodded.

"Could you explain it to us?" Aisha asked. She and the rest of the rangers may have been considered model students but none of them could understand what Billy said half the time.

Sighing Haley explained that Billy said that he did not know what Kimberly is saying when she is speaking in Japanese because he had not studied the language. She was starting to feel somewhat frustrated on Billy's behalf it wasn't like he wasn't speaking in English. If any of them actually paid attention to the words that he said they could easily understand what he was saying. Seeing Haley's expression the once blue ranger whispered to the technical adviser he has grown accustomed to them not comprehending what he was saying. After all they had been doing it since they knew him. It still wasn't right but Haley let the matter drop after all it wasn't her life she couldn't get pissed if it didn't bother him.

"They are sweet together aren't they?" Haley whispered to her companion. Billy knew it was her way to change the subject but chose to not say anything on it.

"Indeed they are." he smiled.

"You think we will be able to get them out of there soon?" the tech adviser asked.

Going over the data that he and Haley had already compiled, Billy replied "Affirmative, just as soon as we are able to acquire a power supply that would be strong enough for the molecular transducer device that you have built."

"I don't think that is the name I gave the machine." the red head cocked her head towards the original blue ranger in question.

"Affirmative, but I have learned that if I label an invention with a title that has initials multiple syllables people who should not handle the delicate machinery tend to keep their distance from it." Billy smirked.

"Tom told me you were smart but that there is pure genius. I wish I thought of it before Conner broke the energy scanner." Haley smiled. Before Billy could reply the sound of a distraught child echoed from upstairs.

"Mama!" a little girl's voice on the floor above stretched at the top of their lungs.

"Damn, Tasha woke up." The pregnant former ranger grumbled as she attempted to lift herself from her place on the couch between Aisha and Kat grumbling the whole way up the stairs. As the sound of Tanya's muttering grew distant it was soon replaced the sounds of the same former ranger screaming things like 'Who are you and what did you do to my husband?'

"We better see what's going on." Aisha sighed and motioned everyone to follow her.

Whatever anyone expected they did not expect seeing Adam sitting in front of the TV wearing a food stained wife beater, with greasy hair and a magically grown five o'clock shadow, with a beer in one hand, and the TV remote in his other. As they turned their attention around the room it had become a preventable beer can and empty TV dinner tray waste land. There was no sign of the other men, they either high tailed it out of there or where actually out doing something productive. Tanya was holding her crying daughter yelling at her husband. All in all the picture that the living room had wasn't pretty not by a long shot. Before the Park family drama could be raised to another level Haley asked what happened to the others.

"They went to bail Rocky out of jail. He was flirting with a meter maid and didn't take the hint to back off." Adam snorted.

"What the hell happened to my husband?" Tanya demanded.

"I believe that the meteorite somehow altered Adam's personality to some sort of alternate persona hence causing Adam to act out of his normal characteristics." Billy explained.

"Can it be fixed?" the yellow Zeo asked not really paying attention to what the genius had said. She was not about to have to live with a slob of a husband she didn't care if she loved him or not. She was far too pregnant and hormonal to deal with that.

"I could not be positive without conducting some tests on Rocky and Adam." the genius admitted and returned back down to the command center to start compiling data.

"I'll go help." the red head added and was hot on the former blue's trail. The last thing she wanted to be a part of some crazy family drama with people she barely knew. The remaining former rangers felt it would be best to stay upstairs to make sure that Tanya didn't kill her husband.

When the two geniuses returned to their perch in front of the master computer they noticed that the two trapped rangers had finally fell asleep. Switching the observation monitor to one of the smaller screens the two began the work of deciphering the strange behavior of the two elder rangers.

"It looks like it's going to be a long night." Haley sighed before she started to type away on her key board.

"Indeed." Billy agreed as he re-adjusted his glasses.

When the first lights of the morning broke across the horizon Kimberly woke up with a sense of rightness that she had never felt before. Which she didn't understand; especially since considering she had just slept on a stone floor. As she went to sit up and stretch she noticed an arm wrapped tightly around her midsection, the arm of her still sleeping companion. Turning to better face him she took this time to truly study her companion. He was handsome to be sure but there was so much more to him than that. He was so painfully shy that it made her heart melt. He was kind to a fault which by her guess was one of the few reasons why he hadn't strangled her brother at least once yet. He was both emotionally and physically strong which was a total turn on for her. He had a bit of a sarcastic streak but that seemed to be a shield to protect him once you broke through that he was incredibility sweet and gentile. No wonder she liked him so much. She couldn't say love because no matter what she saw this was all too new to her but she could honestly say that she was on her way to being so.

"Mnn.. morning Beautiful." The current black ranger sleepily mumbled as he pulled Kimberly closer to him for a tighter hug.

"Good Morning yourself, sleepyhead." Kimberly lightly chuckled.

Realizing this was not a dream Tommy quickly moved his arm and bolted up. He couldn't believe he did that. Where was his prized self-control? It didn't matter how great it felt, he didn't want to scare her. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he mentally chastised himself as he paced. Before he could go into full on Oliver guilt complex Kimberly got up and stepped right into his path.

"Doctor Oliver, Tommy." she corrected herself. "I want you to please look at me." Kimberly said in a soft voice waiting for him to acknowledge her. "And listen to what I say. From what I have observed and what I can feel in here." she placed her hand over her heart. "I know that you are a good man and would not intentionally do anything to scare me." She hit the issue right on the head. "Do you honestly think that I would let you do anything that I was not comfortable with? Wouldn't you think that I would have used some of my fancy fire ninja skills to kick your butt if I felt threatened?" she took a step closer to him and gently pulled his face closer to hers so she could get a better idea of what he was thinking. "Don't hold yourself back from me please and don't worry about how I am going to react to something. I want to get to know you, all of you. The good and the bad."

"I'll try," he paused "Kim." seeing the look in her eyes that she knew that he wanted to call her something more inmate. "Beautiful." he sheepishly amended.

"Now Doctor Oliver" she said in a flirty tone. "I want you to kiss me the way you want to, and then afterwards I want you to ask me out to dinner and drinks."

"Who am I to say no to a request like that." he gently caressed her check before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss may have started out soft but soon morphed into something much more passionate. Tommy poured eight years of longing into the kiss. Taking his time before he lightly nipped her lower lip so he could deepen the kiss. He didn't want a simple sloppy kiss in the heat of passion, those kind of kisses would come later; he wanted her to feel the deep rooted love that he had for her. He wanted her to feel like she was the most important thing in the world for him. Because she had always been and will always be. He knew he felt it the first time he looked into her doe brown eyes all those years ago. He could not help but grin into the kiss when he felt her arms wrap tighter around his neck, her fingers combing through his short hair in a slightly frantic manor. He finally ended the kiss when the need for air became apparent.

"Wow." Kimberly uttered dreamily.

"Wow is right." Tommy smiled before giving her an additional couple of quick pecks on the lips. "Would you Kimberly Ann McKnight" he kissed her lightly again "do me the honor of joining me for dinner once we are finished with this quest?"

Pretending to think about it, Kimberly rested her index finger on the divot below her lower lip for a moment before answering "If you ask me like that how can I say no her face morphed into a bright smile. Tommy's smile mirrored hers as lifted her up to eye level and kissed her again.

"Did I just witness Dr. O kissing my sister?" Conner was leaning over Haley's chair dressed very un-Connerlike clutching various large text books.

"Conner!" Haley jumped from her resting place in front of the computer terminal, nearly knocking Conner over in the process. "What are you doing here?" she glanced at her watch "It's four o'clock in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't stop thinking about my sister being trapped in the fossilized amber so I started pouring over Kimberly's old college text books, fascinating stuff by the way, and I believe I have a solution." Conner shifted the books he has been carrying.

"Conner, are you feeling alright?" the red head got placed her hand on the current red ranger's forehead to see if he had a temperature.

"Of course I am well Haley, why do you ask?" the teenager inquired.

"You're acting a little..." she paused for the correct word "odd."

Conner just looked at Haley like she was crazy and took Billy's chair. "I was thinking if Kimberly's animal spirit stayed with her wouldn't the others still have theirs?"

"It is a possibility..." Haley glanced around "Where's Billy?"

"Oh he's in the kitchen making coffee." Conner indicated while keeping his attention on the small monitor with his mentor and sister on it.

While Kimberly and Tommy were busy with each other they didn't realize that their younger selves were up and about to start their own quest. Both were startled when they heard themselves whispers and Kimberly's giggle as they pasted the older selves in a attempt to sneak off for a few minutes alone.

"Did I just see us sneak off to make out?" the elder Kimberly asked while she was still wrapped in Tommy's embrace holding board-stiff still.

"I forgot about that." Tommy muttered, equally still.

Both adults started to blush when they heard the moans that were coming from the bushes that their counterparts ducked behind.

"We're not?" Kimberly began to ask.

"No." Tommy cut her off knowing exactly where she was going to ask.

"Do you think that the others knew?" The female white ranger asked.

"No, they couldn't possibly... I mean we were pretty discreet." Tommy said. The moment that the black ranger finished his statement karma decided to prove him wrong when Aisha and Rocky came around the bend looking for their friends.

"Rocky come on it's obvious that they're hiding somewhere to make out again. I sure as hell don't want to actually want to witness them pawing at each other, again." the yellow ranger sighed.

"You were saying?" Kimberly arched one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at the beat red man that was still holding her.


	13. 12: The Best Laid Plans

** Author's Notes:** Yes, I know that I have not updated in a while. I do have a good reason though... I do staff work for a convention that shall not be named and all of my free time has been taken up with convention prep work. Thankfully, I am at a point that it has calmed down so I can write something else beside polices, answering questions, and what not. That doesn't mean I am not still writing them at the moment, I just have less of them to do.

This chapter did a bit of a change from when I originally started to write it because that chapter was lost thanks to a thumb drive that met it's untimely death and I honestly couldn't remember what on earth I wrote.

* * *

>Thank you all for being patient and thank you for taking your time to read this. It means allot to me.<p><p>

**Chapter 12:** The Best Laid Plans

As the morning hours ticked away rangers both new and old started to trickle into the underground base. Granted, they were all (with the exception Rocky, who was still trying his best to woo either Aisha, Katherine, or Haley into tying the knot with in Las Vegas and Adam, who couldn't be bothered from his spot in front of the television) a bit shocked at Conner's idea of having the other Ninjetti call on their animal spirits to provide the power needed to free Dr. Oliver and Kimberly that Haley needed. Not because the idea was so off the wall, quite the opposite in fact. It was because it didn't sound so hair brained. The others were still a bit at a lost on why the Dinos plus, Rocky, and Adam were acting so strangely. Billy with the help of Haley were able to determine the meteorite that the others came in contact with caused their inner personalities to show. (Who knew O.C.D. Adam could be such a slob? It was blackmail material for years.)

The first order of business for the day was to retrieve the space rock and figure out a way to reverse it's powers. Which Jason and Andros fully agreed with. The sooner that they got the dino rangers, Rocky, and Adam back to normal the better. Jason was sure that Rocky was going to be beaten within an inch of his life by one of the lady rangers if he didn't stop his Pep e' Le Pu act and fast. The next order of business was to figure out a way for the former Ninjetti to connect to their animal spirit. How were they going to be able to do that; no one knew. They would get to that as soon as they took care of issue one.

As the rangers were trying to strategically plan their next move Mesogog was busy berating his minions about their last run in with the rangers. The Mutation that they created had been a joke cringing behind a tree from the rangers. He expressed his displeasure at the fact that every time he turned around there was another ranger underfoot instead of one less. But Mesogog conveniently left out that he was well aware of the disappearance of his evil white ranger. He was bidding his time for whatever that metal imbecile was planning to blow up in his face. Zeltrix's continuous show of going off onto his weakly thought out plans were an annoyance that Mesogog had little to no tolerance for. If the cyborg's latest plot of revenge actually worked then he would keep the metal man around for a little bit longer for entertainment values. But if not, then it would be his last. As Mesogog dismissed his minions he gave Zeltrix a barely veiled warning for him not to fail again.

Zeltrix knew by the way that Lord Mesogog had worded his warning that the lizard knew more then what he let on, but that was no matter. 'The fool.' He will end that blasted Tommy Oliver's life and sweet, beautiful, little Kimberly McKnight will be his once more. Just as soon as he figured out where those pesky little rangers took his prize. As soon as that was done then he would deal with the reptile and his little minion in leather. After that the world was his for the taking. It was nothing more then a waiting game now. The robotic man quietly laughed as he made his way out of the maze of halls of the island laboratory and through an invisi-portal into the bridge of his ship. 'It was just a matter of time.' Zeltrix smirked as he watched the Dino and two other unknown rangers destroy the latest mutation on his ship's monitoring system.

"Good going guys." Haley beamed over the communication system "Now bring the meteor to the base."

"Gotcha, red." Rocky chimed in. "I hope someone cooked while we were out dealing with this. I'm starving."

"I can't wait to get back to the house and take a shower. It feels like I haven't touched soap in a month." Adam grumbled.

"All in good time, Adam." Jason smiled as he spoke into the communication's microphone. "Looks like the guys and dinos are back to normal. Unfortunately, I can't say anything about Kim and Tommy." Jason sighed as he looked at the two imprisoned in amber.

"Conner's strategy with work, Jase." Billy insured his long time childhood friend.

"I hope so, Billy."

Billy didn't have a chance to reply before the secret hatch opened with a Adam and Rocky crab-walking a large rock into the base.

"Man, this thing weighs a ton." Rocky whined as he and Adam dropped the boulder with a large thud echoing off the walls of the underground base. Shortly after the meteor hit the ground the teenage rangers wandered in. They were still a bit in shock on the way that they could not control the way they were acting before. They remembered from Dr. Oliver's video that spells and what not happened but the didn't think it could happen to them. Kat seeing how lost the dinos looked decided to take pity on the teenagers and took the them along with Tanya upstairs and regale them with stories of less then fun personality spells that the first few teams had. The elder's tried but failed to suppress a shudder when they heard the words 'Machina' and 'singing spell' which caused Zack's curiosity to peek since no one ever told him the story and soon he was bouncing up the stairs to hear the story. Zack would have teasing material for years.

After Billy in his own little Billy way sent both Adam along with Rocky up stairs to do whatever they needed to do to get rid of any of the physical effects of the meteorite's influence then return downstairs to so they could start trying to call their animal spirits and to the molecular transducer device and free their two trapped friends. As Billy heard the two Zeo's bicker on who was going to get the shower first Billy turned his full attention to Aisha. He figured that calling her spirit animal would most likely be the most difficult one to call. After all like Kimberly, Aisha had two completely histories. That would pose a problem but Billy knew that this different Aisha was still the same deep down from the one he remembered fighting along side all those years ago. The original blue ranger didn't want to bring this up in front of the others so when he noticed Jason and Andros deep in conversation with something about the moon mission while climbing the stairs to get some food he walked over to the couch that Aisha was lounging on and sat down next to her. "Hi Sha." he started.

"Hey Billy." she paused to gather her thoughts. "Do you really think that we could do it?" she asked in a quiet uncertain voice.

"Affirmative." he replied in just a quiet tone before he glanced to the screen to check Kim and Tommy's status.

"But how can you, any of you be so sure about any of this?" she whispered. When Andros's ship landed in Africa with the others piling out of it she knew she needed to help them it was just something that she did. But that didn't mean she had any confidence that she could help. After all everything that she knew about her ranger past came mostly from her cousin and her husband. She did remember the hurt that she saw in Adam's eyes when he realized that she had no clue on who he was. That look of hurt was the main reason why she kept her distance from the others. She just felt like she was an outsider to the others because here they were talking about the good old time and she didn't know any of it. Yes she found it neat that she had visited alien planets and that she saved her world numerous times but how can she reminisce about it when there was nothing to reminisce? Maybe if, when she corrected herself. When Kimberly was freed she would have someone who could understand how she felt about the whole rangering world and the others.

"Because, no matter what we always win." Billy smiled as he placed a reassuring hand over Aisha's. "Zordon chose each of us because he saw that within each of us there was a vast amount of the requirements to defend Earth." the original blue stopped to compose his thoughts into simpler words. "Aisha, I can deduce that you are feeling inadequate to call your spirit animal but you have always been one of the strongest people I have in my lifetime made the acquaintance of and even now when you are not the Aisha I once knew so well, I can still tell that you are strong just by the fact that you would place everything that you had to do at home just to volunteer your help a person whom you have not made the acquaintance of. Not many people would have the courage to do that."

Aisha gave a small smile and thanked Billy before the both of them returned their attention to the monitor.

"It appears that Kimberly and Tommy are nearly at the monolith. I better see if Rocky and Adam need any additional assistance." Billy gave Aisha's hand a small squeeze before going upstairs.

"Is that it?" Kimberly pointed to the ruins that their younger selves were walking up to.

Tommy confirmed that she was indeed correct. Smiling at the high pitched squeak that Kimberly made in her giddiness. "They only need to face the guardian spirits and their quest will be complete."

"I can't wait." Kimberly stretched her arms above her head. " Don't take this the wrong way Tommy, but I can not wait to get out of here."

"None taken. Not that it wasn't fun going through memory lane with you." Tommy smiled back.

"So what's the first thing you plan to do when we get out of here?" Kimberly caulked her head to the side as she asked the question.

"Either find the first bed I can get my hands and sleep for a week." he smirked "Or gorge myself on Chunky Monkey."

"Not me, I'm gonna take a nice long bubble bath with candles and a good book and not leave it until I am one great big pink prune." Kimberly sighed at the thought.

"I'm afraid that we are going to have to put a damper on those plans." an all to familiar snide voice interrupted the conversation. As the two rangers looked off they could not help the gasp that exited their lips as they came eye to eye with their evil selves.

"Did you miss us?" the evil white ranger asked with a smirk lacing her voice.

"Because we've missed you." the evil green ranger replied.


	14. 13: Closer to the Edge

**Author's Notes:** I LIVE!

Yes, I know it has been forever since I wrote in this and that I have a new nickname but I do have my reasons. The new nickname is simply I am making my entire creative outlet names match. Nothing more, nothing less.

As for the long wait…. My muse has been rather grumpy and not letting me come up with anything that I liked for this story or any other story after I lost my note book which had about eighty percent of this chapter written out. (I've had a plethora of ideas for other stories but nothing for the ones I am already currently writing.) My muse is a grumpy wench. What makes me feel worst is that I left you guys kind of on a cliff hanger. I do apologize for that. It was not planned.

I just spent the morning re-reading what I have posted so far in this fiction and I can already foresee me taking Mr. Red pen and editing the sucker. As I stated in the past I have no beta-reader so mistakes are bound to happen when you sit and read something over and over while writing it. Seeing this story with fresh eyes I have been able to point out pretty much all of my grammar errors within the sucker. However, while I do that I am going to go ahead and give you guys something to tie you over.

This story should only have a few more chapters to it.

As normal, I own nothing.

Previously: "I'm afraid that we are going to have to put a damper on those plans." An all too familiar snide voice interrupted the convention. As the two rangers looked off they could not help the gasp that exited their lips as they came eye to eye with their evil selves.

"Did you miss us?" the evil white ranger asked with a smirk lacing her voice.

"Because we've missed you." The evil green ranger replied.

**Chapter 13: Closer to the Edge**

"Not good." Jason scrambled from his perch on the arm of the couch by Andros when he caught what was going on with Kim and Tommy on the monitor. "Billy, Haley!" the original red ranger raised his voice before hollering for Justin to get his happy blue butt down stairs. The only thing going on in his head is why was there a white and green ranger staring down at Kim and Tommy?

"We know, Jason." Haley growled as she continued to ferociously type. "Conner, get Rocky and Adam now!" the genius snapped at the red cladded teen. Conner nodded his head and sped off as fast as his dino powers could send him. "I'm guessing this is what pink and glowing was talking about when she mentioned the dragon. But how was I to know that there would be two of them." Her only thought was that somehow the white dragon found the green dragon in Kim's subconscious and decided that two evil rangers were better than one.

"Perceiving what I know of Evil Rangers, your hypothesis is undoubtedly correct, Haley. However, I do not believe that Kimberly's Ninjetti spirit could have predicted that her evil white ranger persona would be able to locate Tommy's evil green ranger guise." Billy slowly stood up not allowing his gaze to leave the screen. "Justin, I require for you to take my position at the computer terminal while myself and the other Ninjetti encircle the petrified stone that our companions are presently restrained within." Billy removed himself from in front of the monitor to get in position to call on his Ninjetti.

"You got it!" the teenager rushed to the former blue's spot.

"Okay guys, we have to time this perfectly." Hailey reminded everyone. "Jason, I need you to move the mirror panel that you are standing next to you forty-five degrees towards the amber on my mark." Waiting for the original reds confirmation before continuing her next set of orders. " Andros twenty degrees for you. Zack, I need to help Tanya upstairs, we have no idea what this could to the baby. Kat, please help him."

The two former rangers nodded and went to help their pregnant comrade. "I think it would be safer for all of us if we stay out of Haley's way. She could give Rita a run for her money with pissed off looks." The original black ranger joked causing the two women to roll their eyes as they slowly moved from the couch.

"Ethan!" the red head bellowed.

"What can I do?" the dino rushed to where his technical advisor was calling out orders.

"I need you to see what the hell taking the others so long up there." Haley demanded.

"I'm on it." The blue clad teen nearly ran over the mini ranger caravan helping Tanya as he rushed the stairs.

The green and white helmets covered the sadistic grins that the two evil rangers were sporting as their good counterparts stood rooted to their spots.

"I see it that we have two choices at the moment." Tommy told his companion as he sized up the two evil dragon rangers.

"And what might those be?" Kimberly replied, never taking her eyes from her evil doppelganger tensed and ready for whatever the other her may toss at her.

"We can either let them kick our butts, which kind of ruin our good guy image." Sarcasm laced the science teacher's voice as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I'd rather not." The former pink mumbled in a tone that stated this was not the time for jokes.

"Or B" Tommy continued on as if he didn't hear his partner. "We can kick our evil asses back to whatever dark-hole they came out of and get out of here."

"I prefer B." Kimberly smirked as flames erupted from the palms of her tensed hands. "Hey short, white, and evil it's time for you and me to dance."

"With pleasure." The white ranger sneered before charging her good counterpart, dagger drawn and ready to end her goody goody self.

"Looks like it's you and me, old man." The cocky voice of the evil green ranger said as he raised the Sword of Darkness in preparation to strike.

"Old? OLD?! Oh, you did not just go there." The elder ranger rolled up his sleeves and prepared for battle. "I'll show you old mullet boy."

"We're here." The final two Ninjetti breathed as they rushed down the staircase to where Haley and Justin sat.

"GREAT, EXCELENT, PEACHY!" Haley's voice was laced with annoyance and sarcasm. "Now sit down at one of the corners not already taken and get ready on my mark." Now was not the time to lollygag. There were just too many variables and only one chance to get this right. "Kim and Tommy are fighting their evil selves at the moment." And Haley hated to work under this kind of stress.

"Gotcha." The two rangers did what they were told even though they would have loved to watch that battle. Both wincing as they saw Kimberly land a flaming butterfly kick to her evil counter part's head.

"Do you think either she or Billy is recording this?" Rocky whispered to Adam as they took their positions.

"Naturally." A ghost of a smile lit Billy's lips. He knew under any other circumstances he would have loved to watch the outcome of who would win against themselves.

"Okay Billy," Haley's stern voice called out. Obviously not hearing a single word that the three rangers just said. "You start on my signal, then Rocky, Adam, and finally Aisha." The red head informed the Ninjetti and each nodding their head in understanding.

"Remember everyone, with being Ninjetti…" Adam said to get the former rangers focused at the task at hand.

"Anything is possible." Aisha smiled as she finished the phrase. Realizing that while she had been watching Kimberly and Tommy some of her memories were starting to unlock as well.

Haley kept her eyes glued at the monitor waiting for a point that the two sets of Kims and Tommys would be clear of one another. She just hoped that the smart Connor's idea worked. She knew she had no way to get a message to Tom on what to do. She could only hope that her one time biology partner would figure things out and come through like he has done in the past. 'Tom has more luck then an eight foot rabbit in a grove of four leaf clovers. ' she mentally reminded herself.

A vibrant light caught the set of good rangers' attention as they were fighting their evil selves. Allowing their counterparts to be able to take advantage of the openings.

"That light…" Tommy mumbled to himself as he was his brain on what was going on with his young white ranger self; causing him to get roundhouse kick to the gut by his green evil double and landing on Kimberly.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." The white dino ranger gloated as she and her green counterpart stood over the civilian selves playing with their weapon of choice.

Tommy was doing everything that he could to get Kimberly behind him while he was still trying to piece together what the light was. 'Dinosaur skeletons, no…Rock creatures, no…. what the hell else happened here?' feeling Kimberly clutch his shirt to not allow him to take the full brunt of the incoming attack while he was off in his own world "The obelisk!" he nearly shouted as his eyes widened. Turning his head to the side so Kimberly could hear him better he whispered that when the time was right she would know what to do and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing and calling out "I am the Falcon, winged Lord of the Skies!" causing him to glow a striking white.

"Billy Now!" Halley yelled.

Each of the former rangers raised their arms out palm to palm to each other before Billy closed his eyes in what seemed to be in meditation and called out "I am the Wolf, cunning and swift." Causing the blue genius to glow a bright blue.

Shortly after Rocky called out "I am the Ape, powerful and smart." Making him emit a red glow.

Adam called out next "I am the Frog, noble and adaptive." A shining black light engulfed the frog ranger.

Aisha took a breath before she started to call out "I am the bear, fearless and unstoppable." She smiled as she felt a warm yellow glow cover her.

The other rangers were in awe as they watch the Ninjetti each glow and surround the chunk of amber in a near blinding light. A white light shortly joined the rainbow of colors and Haley had Justin click the switch to the molecular transducer device while she had Jason and Andros adjust their mirrors.

The room shook as they heard Kimberly's voice loudly echo "and I am the Crane, graceful and agile." Which was shortly followed by the cry of a crane and the sound of the amber shattering.

I know I am evil for leaving it there but if I didn't leave it there I would have to start the next chapter off funky.

I promise that next chapter will not take remotely near as long as this one did.


End file.
